A Rose Caught In Thorns
by Latina shewolf
Summary: Sequal to Finding Family Finding Friends. Allies and Autobots have been having many odd situations happening as well as mystery calls. Do they all hold a connection? Is Rose Witwicky caught in this and will this be put a stop to this before its to late?
1. Autobots In Flesh

Thank you all for your patience but exams are on this week and I have to study or my mom will take away my computer. I will try to upload as soon as possible. Please read and review. Sam's POV is this chapter

* * *

"Sara, I still want my chip back!" Will calls out.

I growled as Will tossed a pillow at me while he yelled for Sara. He gave me an innocent look. What a better way for him to wreck my happy mood then interrupt my time with my girlfriend by tossing a pillow at me.

"Nice one Will" a voice comments.

We all turn around to see Sara being carried bridal style by this one random guy as well as these three guys behind her.

The guy carrying her. He has blond hair cut like like mine somewhat spiked up with black ends. Evenly tanned skin. White shirt with a yellow sports jacket with a black stripe. Not to mention black pair of jeans with yellow converse with black stripes. I noted that the guys left sleeve jacket had the Autobot symbol.

Anyway behind Sara there was the three guys behind the guy on the left looked to be in his late 20's. He had chestnut brown hair with a black shirt and neon yellow sports jacket. He had a black shirt underneath along with black jeans and sneakers. I noted how, with red markings, and a very familiar symbol on his left jacket sleeve, the Autobot symbol.

The man on the right looked about the same age as Ratchet, he had a gruff looking exterior to him. He wore a black shirt and on top of that he had a black leather jacket. He had black hair, cut into the same style as Will's. He was rather muscular, and like 'Bee and Ratchet, he had the same coloured eyes. Also with red markings, and on his left jacket sleeve was the Autobot symbol. He also had black sneakers and black jeans.

Now the man in the middle looked a bit younger than Ratchet and Ironhide. He looked to be in his mid 20s. He had dirty blonde hair that was slightly spiked. He too, wore a sports jacket. His was a navy blue colour with red stripe across his jacket. On his jacket, with red markings, and the Autobot symbol was on his left jacket sleeve. He also wore a black shirt underneath the jacket. He wore a pair of black jeans and a pair of, black sneakers. He also had blue eyes.

I have to admit they were all good looking guys. I heard Mikeala whisper 'holy shit' under her breath. Everyone stood frozen in place not knowing what to do. Sara was whispering to the boy carrying her. I mean what is she doing? She better not be doing what I think she is doing.

The man in the leather jacket suddenly breaks the silence by gruffly saying "Primus we sure do know how to make an entrance."

To my surprise, well I think everyone's, Annabelle peeks out of her mom's arms to get out of her mom's arms. She takes one look at the man that spoke then began to squirm.

"Hide! Hide!" she yells. Then she began to pound her little fists at Sarah's and Will's shoulder "Mama, dada, Hide" she repeats. Everyone freezes at Annabelle's words.

The man smiles and takes hold of Annabelle. "You've been causin' trouble for your parents squirt?" He asks. Annabelle squeals in delight.

Will seems to be the first one to recover "I-I-Iron-hide" he stutters out.

Ironhide as well as the others and Sara, not to mention Annabelle began to laugh.

"In the very flesh" Ironhide answers. Annabelle claps her hands in delight.

Sara then shakes her head. "I'm disappointed Will, it hardly took me any time to figure it out. Heck Annabelle recognized Ironhide immediately and she's only 7 months **old.**" Sara lectures holding back the urge to fall into giggles one more.

"I'm having trouble to see which side of the family she inherited her intelligence. Unless she combined both of yours" Ratchet jokes while both Will and Sarah glare at Ironhide.

Mikeala then cracks up a smile "look on the bright side at least you know that Annabelle's favourite Autobot is Ironhide so you might not have to worry about her dating." She adds sweetly.

Will groans "don't remind me of dating" then sighs dramatically and clutches his heart. "Too much for her father to handle." He pretends to fall on the couch but bumps into Sarah who did not look amused.

"For heaven's sake Will get up! You're a military soldier for crying out loud! Get up and be a man" Sarah scolds.

Will bows his head down meekly. "I'm sorry Sarah." He apologizes.

Sarah nods satisfied "good now stand straight and be a good boy."

"Yes madam" Will obeys.

Ironhide snickers "Sarah definitely has you wrapped around her finger." He was about to put Annabelle down when she began to cry.

"HIDE! HIDE!" she cries out.

Ironhide picks her up exasperated then she stopped crying at once. Ironhide looked upset for second, but Annabelle then takes out a pair of sunglasses that was hanging from his shirt. She then takes out the sunglasses and puts it on her and then she looks at Ironhide who broke into a grin.

"Primus I can't stay mad at this sparkling for long" Ironhide complains.

"Who's the one now that has a femme wrapped around her finger" Ratchet counters as he continues looking through some of the DVD's that we have.

Annabelle laughs in delight. I look at Ratchet as he went through some of the DVD's that was written in Rose's writing.

"Those are some DVD's we have about some family holidays we have." I explain.

Ratchet seems really interested in the DVD's. "Really? By the way I didn't know humans still write this way. I thought they wrote this way during the early 1900's" Ratchet states.

This confused me a bit.

"1900's?" mom asks.

"This sort of fancy writing on he DVD." Ratchet points out holding out one of the DVD's that said on the top 'Witwicky New Years Eve' in fresh print calligraphy writing. On the bottom it was added calligraphy writing 'Only Hope'

"Oh," mom, dad and me reply.

"That's Rose's writing." I explain. Then an idea came to me. "Why don't we watch that DVD?" I ask.

Optimus nods taking his eyes from the picture frame he was holding. It was the one in where Sara, Maria, Rose and me were at that mechanic place and Maria made a bet with the owner that Rose can fix a car faster then anyone. The picture is Sara, Maria leaning on one side of an old truck and me on the other side with Rose bent over to the engine. Hair covering most of her face but no one can miss the smile.

We all took some sort of seats. Mom and dad on one love seat, Will and Sarah on the other. Mikeala and me sat at the one seat couch with her on my lap. Epps took seat at the recliner besides Will. Bee sat on the floor beside Mikeala and me with Sara on his lap. Ratchet stood between mom and dad and Epps. Optimus stood behind me. Ironhide with Annabelle in his arms stood beside Will and Epps.

I placed in the DVD in and before I could get the DVD player to close it closed on his own.

"We have a transformer in the house!" I yelled tripping in the process falling back.

Everyone cracked up at my antic. Then I got up and saw Sara had the control in her hand and buried her self in Bee's neck.

"Give me the control Sara" I ask calmly.

She turns to looks at me and thought for a moment. "No" she replies.

Exasperated I turn to Bee "Bee, tell Sara to give me the remote."

Bee sighs but before he could say anything Sara gave him her puppy eyes. "Bee are you going to make me?" She asks gliding her fingers across his neck.

Bee sighs "sorry Sam."

"Now sit tight and watch the movie." Sara orders me.

I roll my eyes "yes ma'am." I sat down on the couch with Mikeala, when I felt Mikeala shaking a bit. As if she was holding back another laughter.

"Mikeala your suppose to be on my side." I whined.

She smiles, "sorry about that you big baby" she says kissing my neck.

I smile "I forgive you 'Keala" I say.

"Quite the movie suppose to start" Sara scolds us.

"Picked up a feisty one I see" Ironhide comments.

Ratchet tosses a wrench at him. Annabelle laughs at the sight. Well everyone did.

"I'm playing it" Sara reminds us.

Then all of our focus goes into the TV.

_DVD Movie_, _**Song**_

_It begins by showing the living room, Aunt Ann and Uncle John were in the loveseat while mom and dad sat in the other loveseat. Sarah was sitting on the recliner patting her stomach. I sat on the single couch. Since the camera was beside me it showed everyone sitting there in deep discussion. But sitting at the armrests of the couch on my either side was Sara and Rose. The video camera got a good view of everyone but Rose's back._

Suddenly everything began to fast forward.

"I'm fast forwarding to the part where Rose sings." Sara explains.

Then Sarah adds "that's right you should hear her guys." Then she turns to her daughter "even you Annabelle" she adds.

"_Mom you sure you didn't have too much to drink again" I asks._

"_Honey go sing" dad insists._

"_Please Rosie" Sarah adds._

"_Yes" Sara cheers as Rose sighs in defeat. Then Rose grabs my arm _

_I simply nod "I get it your going down, I'm coming with you." I say as Rose takes the camera and tossing it to Sara. I sigh "this what I get for being part of your plan Auntie."_

_Aunt Annabelle smirks "you'll thank me later. Lot of women love a man who can play the piano for them." She states._

The movie pauses again. Bee took the remote.

"Where's the piano?" He asks.

"I didn't know you play" Mikeala says.

"Well to answer your questions, I sold my piano because Rose got kidnapped and I normally play when Rose sings, also because I needed money to buy my first car and all the money for maintenance. Also I been playing since I was seven because" then I air quoted 'I needed to develop on some sort of talent' I look at mom and dad at this part.

"Well it is odd that Sam not only bought a car which turned out to be an alien robot who is the family guardian, but also Sara's boyfriend" mom says

"Sara do me a favour and play, I think you might spare yourself anymore embarrassment" Epps suggests.

Sara sighs then plays the movie.

_Rose gets to the front while Sam sits down at the piano. _

"_Alright Rose which song would it be." I ask._

"_The usual" everyone calls out._

_Me and Rose laugh. Then I began to play the soft melody at the beginning at the same time Rose gently sways at the soft sound then she begins to sing._

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul. **_

I saw Optimus snap to the TV in attention.

_**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.**_

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray

_Rose moves her hair, revealing her face._

Optimus mouth drops in awe.

_**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.  
**_

Optimus stares intently at the TV.

_**Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
**_

Everyone notices Optimus staring at the TV. They all are sharing the same expression 'he's already interested in Rose' expression while the Autobots shared a 'finally' expression.

_**So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope. **_

Optimus looks at Rose expression with 'adoration' ? I sure hope so.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

_**So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.  
**_

_Rose and me turn around and smile._

_**hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh. **_

That's when the phone began to ring.

"Sam honey get that" mom asks me.

I groaned a bit having to get up but nonetheless listened. I went to the phone and picked it up still thinking of how Optimus looked at Rose in the movie.

I picked up the phone "Witwicky residence."

"Who's out there friends or foes?" a soft spoken voice tells me in urgency.

I snapped into attention. Those words were told me years ago when I got my first cell phone.

I remember what I was suppose to respond, "friends are here, friends that know, nothing spared." I reply. Sara snaps into attention. "Speak of the devil" I added.

Mom, dad, Will, Sarah and Epps look confuse for a second but realization dawns on them. The Autobots and Mikeala still look confused.

At the same time I ran to the kitchen with my just charged laptop and I opened on a word document. Then I placed the phone on speaker.

"Your on" I tell her.

"Wanted Girl, Innocent Boy, Amusement Park Shut Down, Parents VS Security, Gangs No Longer There, Vanished Without A Trace. The fox caught the phoenix, but the phoenix escapes to be captured by humans a rose caught in thorns. They hold the princess of thieves with her band. There can't be a 7/up call the place. Come clean 1'2, then 2'3 by 2. The memory of the walk, where it is our only hope. At the place of the star cross and lady luck. The song calls to us and we must listen. People who can trusted and not fall for Scylla. The call of the melodious bird at the one up north helps us all. I will follow but fall if one is lost. Once upon a time the baker and disaster combine. Neil out there told his daughter 'we all make our promises first and worry about settling last. However those who who look decent at first are deceiving and are no better then the last because they are alike.' " She finishes off.

"Take care" mom and dad say.

"Be strong" Will and Sarah say.

"You know what you got to do kid" Epps says.

"Be safe" Sara and me add.

"No sacrifice no victory" she reminds us. "Love you guys."

"Love you too" we tell her. Then she hung up.

"Alright first Sam set the lines print copies out." Mom orders me.

"Ahead of you mom" I tell her as I adjusted the lines to separate the note then saved it.

Wanted Girl, Innocent Boy, Amusement Park Shut Down, Parents VS Security, Gangs No Longer There, Vanished Without A Trace.

The fox caught the phoenix, but the phoenix escapes to be captured by humans a rose caught in thorns.

They hold the princess of thieves with her band.

There can't be a 7/up call the place.

Come clean 1'2, then 2'3 by 2. The memory of the walk, where it is our only hope.

At the place of the star cross and lady luck.

The song calls to us and we must listen. People who can trusted and not fall for Scylla.

The call of the melodious bird at the one up north helps us all.

I will follow but fall if one is lost.

Once upon a time the baker and disaster combine.

On a full moon Neil out there told his daughter 'we all make our promises first and worry about settling last. However those who who look decent at first are deceiving and are no better then the last because they are alike.'

"She wants us at the baseball diamond" Sara exclaims looking over my shoulder.

I read the thirteenth line over twice then it hit me like a sack of bricks. I jumped and ran into the one room I haven't gone in for a long time. I tore open the door and went to the bookshelf and searched for the page. The Autobots and Mikeala were confused while everyone else looked at me expectantly

As I flipped the pages, I explain what I decoded so far. "At midnight which is Friday the thirteenth we have to take action or else" then I read off the page that was in the novel "this was going to be a catastrophe."

"Who was on the phone telling you this?" Optimus asks.

It was understandable they didn't know who she was. They never heard her voice and anyone who's heard her voice once will remember the next time.

"Rose" I answer.

* * *

Please read and review. Updates will come faster. I do not own anyone except Johnathan Witwicky, Annabelle Witwicky, Sara Witwicky and last but not least Rose Witwicky.


	2. Decoding and Learning About Rose

Exams are now over for me. I worked very hard on this chapter. From my contest I got two OC's one. I do not own anyone except Sara Witwicky and Rose Witwicky. Rainspiral owns Calico and Angel Prime owns Angel.

* * *

"Rose?" The Autobots and Mikeala ask in unison.

"That's right" mom says. "Sam I think Sara, your cousin and yourself should explain about Rose and how you all use to send messages." Then mom turns around "Where's Sara?"

Then Sara appears back into the room holding a bunch of papers handing them out to everyone.

"Sorry, I was printing out the coded message." Sara apologizes. "When we were little Sam, Rose, Maria and me all use to play games and sometimes pretend to be spies on a mission."

"Why would your pretend that?" Ratchet asks facinated.

I stepped in "as human children, while we are little we find many ways to amuse ourselves using our imagination to pretend to be anything we wish to be exploring the possibilites to the horizen." I explain then realized everyone was looking at me surprised. I crossed my arms "what! I have my moments."

Will pretends to wipe a tear "one of the deepest things you have ever said."

Sarah playfully smacks Will on his head "what am I going to do with you" she sighs exasperated.

Annabelle laughs while Ironhide lets out a gruff laugh.

Optimus smiles then says "I believe we should get back to business with the message. Why don't we head back to the living room to " He calls out order to everyone. We all follow Optimus to the living room then Sara turns on the computer and hooks it up to the TV. We all sat down around the TV and then Rose's message appear on screen. Everyone began to chat then Optimus motions us to be quiet. Then we all fell silent.

I swear it is like he was born to be leader.

_*Rose is really going to like him. * _I thought

"Alright firstly there are many ways Rose will hide a message with many meanings" I explain.

"For example" Sara adds "its shape. This message is shaped with many small triangles." Sara tosses the mouse to me and she continues. "Note how the first line after every comma there is a phrase but it is with even amount of words look:" She points out the first line. "**Wanted Girl**, two words. **Innocent Boy,** two words. **Amusement Park Shut Down**, four words. **Parents VS Security**, Two words and the abbreviation for versus is two letters which is even. **Gangs No Longer There**, four words even. **Vanished Without A Trace, **four is how it looks now." She points out.

Wanted Girl, Innocent Boy, Amusement Park Shut Down, Parents VS Security, Gangs No Longer There, Vanished Without A Trace.

The fox caught the phoenix, but the phoenix escapes to be captured by humans none but a rose caught in thorns.

They hold the princess of thieves with her band.

There can't be a 7/up call the place.

Come clean 1'2, then 2'3 by 2.

The memory of the walk, where it is our only hope.

At the place of the star cross and lady luck.

The song calls to us and we must listen.

People who can trusted and not fall for Scylla.

The call of the melodious bird at the one up north helps us all.

I will follow but fall if one is lost.

Once upon a time the baker and disaster combine.

On a full moon Neil out there told his daughter 'we all make our promises first and worry about settling last, however those who who look decent at first are deceiving and are no better then the last because they are alike.'

Then I began to tweak it it as Sara continues to explain. "This means that we use the numbers from the first line which is 2242 then technically versus although it is 2 letters it is one word so it will be a half. Then the other numbers are 244. Then you divide the numbers by two which gives one, two, two. Then counting the cut off line you move down to the next line by one. Then also include the next line and line after. Then the first numbers 2242 it means divide by two leaving one, one, two, one. Since two is the largest number then we skip two lines then we only add the next three cutting off the rest. Then we flip the messages and get something that looks like this. Which resembles none other then a diamond which is the baseball diamond at welton park where Rose passes by during her morning jogs."

The song calls to us and we must listen.

People who can trusted and not fall for Scylla.

The call of the melodious bird at the one up north helps us all.

captured by humans none but a rose caught in thorns.

They hold the princess of thieves with her band.

There can't be a 7/up call the place.

Come clean 1'2, then 2'3 by 2.

The rest of the Autobots look slightly confused at the interpretation of the shape of the message.

"Don't worry guys at least decoding the rest isn't as hard as it is." I assure them. They nodded.

"What about the day you know when we have to be at the baseball diamond on the thirteenth at midnight or otherwise there is catastrophe? How did you decode that?" Mikeala asks.

I moved on to a new page with the message highlighting the last two lines. "The first line reads _Once upon a time the baker and disaster combine._"

_Flashback-_

"_Notice how always in every fairy tale story like Cinderella or movie like Shrek the character would always have until midnight." Rose tells me as we waited in line at the bakery. We all were waiting for the bakers to call our number so we can get a cake for Sara's birthday._

"_Next" the baker calls._

"_Thats us" I tell him._

"_Which one are you? Twelve or a dozen?" He asks._

_I was confused "Um? Twelve?" I made it sound like a question._

_Rose laughs quietly then tells the baker the cake we wanted. "Twelve is the same as a baker's dozen" she explains._

"_Oohhhhhh I get it now" I say embarressed a a bit._

_Then as we paid he calls out "enjoy for the Friday coming soon."_

"_Friday that's the thirteenth-" I say_

"_-The day of disaster for some-"Rose says._

"_-but lucky for others." I added._

_-End Flashback_

I explain to them the message and memory to go with it. But mom and dad were giving me sympathy shaking heads. Probably because it took me thirteen years to figure out what is the difference between a dozen and twelve.

I continue on. "The next line reads '_On a full moon Neil out there told his daughter 'we all make our promises first and worry about settling last, however those who who look decent at first are deceiving and are no better then the last because they are alike.' "_

_Flashback-_

_We were at a bookstore, Rose and me were looking through some books. Actually she wanted to stop by. Rose picks up a book and began to skim through it. I tilt my head down to see the cover of the book. Bitten by Kelley Armstrong._

"_Hey isn't she related to Neil Armstrong" I ask._

_Rose looks at the cover. "I don't think so, probably a coincidence on the last names."_

_I took the book from her and flipped through the pages. "You should get this book" I tell her._

_Rose looks at me questioningly. "Why?"_

_I flip through the pages "look, decent, promises. This has names for the chapter to remember instead of having to remember 'I stopped on chapter 8 or was it chapter 18?' It is easier." I point out._

_End Flashback_

I point out to the book that I had in my hands. The same one Rose bought. "Chapter 22 is called Promise and chapter 24 is Settling. Chapter 23 is Decent. All words in the last line. 'we all make our **promises** first and worry about **settling** last, however those who who look **decent** at first are deceiving' which all point to these chapters. Then the line 'are no better then the last because they are alike' which means the first and last line of the chapter which is 'this was going to be a catastrophe' saying we should find help fast." I point out.

Ratchet nods "This makes much more sense. So you have to investigate each line and interpretate it?" He asks.

Mom nods "that's right. Rose, Sara and Sam here have always played with there secret messages even Maria and Miles sometimes."

Then dad adds "but we can't since Maria moved and Miles doesn't know about the Autobots."

Mikeala looks at me questioningly "Maria as is.."

"Your cousin, yes" Sara adds. "We need to get a move on."

Sarah nods "she's right the sooner we crack this the sooner we can plan out the next stragety."

Ironhide nods in approval "you have obviously chosen a good wife Will."

Then I noticed that Bee seemed to be in a trance state. "Bee?"

He comes out of a trance state. "Sorry, but the first line I have to ask. Does Rose ever use media items like newspaper articles in her messages."

Sara and me nod "yes, why?"

Then the screen with the message minimizes and then six new pages show up. Each page had a picture of a person.

"How'd you do that?" I ask.

"Since we are Cybertonian with access to the world wide web we can also manipulate technology devices whether it is in our bi-pedal mode, alt-mode or ."

I saw one picture of a teenage girl around my age with messy blonde hair and blue-green eyes as well as cream tone skin. She has a regular black shirt with a jean jacket and plaid blue jeans. In the photo she is running holding onto a bag with a bunch of smaller children at her side. Another one had a picture of this girl teenager perhaps Sara's age with long blond hair that goes to her waist with silver 's tan and is wearing in the photo a silver tight spagetthi tanktop from guess and short shorts denim with white nikes. Then I caught another picture of a boy maybe eight years old. He is wearing a blue polo shirt and jeans. Another photo is a ten year old girl. She has caramel colour hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a pair of black jeans and blue sneakers. Not to mention a light blue shirt over that had picture on the front that look like water colour painted flowers. Then I saw another picture of a pair of twins. One with raven black hair and green eyes, another with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. I recognized them. Then the last picture was none other then my sister Rose. I looked and saw all of headlines. Gangs No Longer There, Vanished Without A Trace, Innocent Boy, Wanted Girl, Amusement Park Shut Down, Parents VS Security.

"Your the best Bee!" Sara hugs Bee tightly.

Bee blushes.

Then Optimus adds "this would mean that perhaps her kidnappers have something to do with the missing children."

"I have to agree" Epps interjects "they all hold a similar connection to one another. Next line."

Sarah reads it out "The fox caught the phoenix, but the phoenix escapes to be captured by humans none but a rose caught in thorns."

Everyone was quiet for a second. Then Bee asks "What's a Phoenix?"

"A mythical creature which is a bird that resembles flames who has the strong power to carry significant amount of weight at a time. There tears bring healing powers and sing the most wonderful songs." Mikeala explains.

"That is Rose's nickname, because of ther hair and voice." I add.

Bee was frowning exen more. "Let me just explain my theory. From what I know from earth is that foxes tend to prey on animals one of the being birds correct." Everyone nods yes. "If a human was to catch a mythical creature..." he trails off. "Like me" he adds quietly.

"Rose is strong, she manages to call us. She's a tough girl, the both of you stayed strong." Mom tells Bee. "The other part of the line a rose caught in thorns. She is trying to get out but won't let anyone come to help because they will get hurt. Like a person trying to get a rose but can't 'cause of the thorns in the way" mom adds.

Ratchet reads the next line "They hold the princess of thieves with her band." Then he frowns. Then looks at the articles again. The articles move and went to the one called 'Gangs No Longer There' with the picture of the teenage girl as well as the bunch of children. "According to the article the teenager is the ringleader of a gang of children thieves which is estimated to be 30 children ranging the ages six to twelve. Her name is Calico and her gang steals from the rich and hand some to the poor and it looks like they hold some for themselves. Ironically there are those families who look rich but actually with financial troubles who were not hit. They were last seen after a run in at the mall being chased away from a security guard from Wal-Mart. Same way as the teenager Angel."

Sarah head perked up in attention to Ratchet "you said they steal from the rich and give to the poor." She states "like the story of Robin Hood, the man who stole from the rich and gave to the poor." She points out.

Mom snaps her fingers "wasn't there a movie about him where he has a daughter?"

Sarah nods excitedly "yes, its called 'The Princess of Thieves' good movie though" Sarah adds.

Ironhide interjects "this would mean that the ringleader and her gang would be captured at the same place as Rose."

Then dad says "there can't be a 7/up call the place."

Epps then says "isn't 7/up a slang term for prisoners to warn that a guard is coming?" Everyone gave him a look. "I was a prison guard before I came to the military." He adds.

Sara nods "that's right but Rose would also use the term for the police."

"Why would she be warning no one to call the police?" Bee asks.

Will frowns "perhaps because it might be inflitrated."

"She called us months ago telling us to call off the search." Dad adds. "Next line."

Sara reads it "come clean 1'2, then 2'3 by 2. " Then she claps her hands "there was that song she sings whenever it rains called 'come clean' because she says it represents lies that are wiped clean and haveing truth around. The first number are versus and after the comma the second number is the line. " Then Sara began to mumble the song "The first line is 'back to the beginning.' " Then she continues to mumble "the second line is 'let it wash away' and the third line is another verse so it would be after the chourus which is" she mumbles some more " 'shedding every color' since there is no second number that means the number is the same as the first."

Ironhide then gruffly asks "good to know, what does it sl-" Ironhide cuts off remembering Annabelle "-mean?" He finishes off.

I snicker remembering the incident "that's easy the first line 'back to the beginning' means a memory that happened years ago 'let it wash away' as well as 'shedding every color' means a prank where Trent tried to suck up to the teachers by paying for there car washes in exchange for a pass grade. That day he destroys Rose and mine science project. Rose and me suck in the car wash mechanic room where the both of us, mainly her gave the teacher's cars a little paint job by having it dyed brown." Everyone and me began to laugh. "Then Rose and me afterwords help the teachers clean the cars in exchange for only having to hand in the report and getting perfect on the visual. Then later Rose told me how 'it is the best for everyone to bring different types of cars.' " Then I realize the message "The message would mean that Rose wants us to bring many different types of modes of transportation to the baseball field."

Ironhide reads the next line "the memory of the walk, where it is our only hope." He pauses a second "wasn't that the song she sang on that video?" He adds.

Epps nods "that's right so obviously she means that it is her 'only hope' " he says.

Mikeala reads the next line "at the place of the star cross and lady luck?" She says it like a question. She tilts her head "in English class once while she was helping me, she did mention how in her short story star cross was characters who were kidnapped, lite two lights. Lady luck is when the rescuers came forward to take them to safety.

Sara nods in agreement "that means she wants us to drive out once we see two lights."

Ratchet reads out the next line "the song calls to us and we must listen." He pauses then turns to Bee. "Bee, is there any quotes that match this line?" He asks.

Bee nods "Pirates of the Caribean, when there is that pirate song calling to all...priates." He pauses processing this information. "Would that mean that she wants us to make some sort of song to let her know that it is her rescuers." He adds.

Sara nods "True her way of knowing that we know where they are and she knows we are good guys."

"What about 'people who can trusted and not fall for Scylla.' " Ironhide asks "obviously she wants people who she can trust..." then Ironhide pauses "and Scylla is?"

"A mythical creature with six heads that can't be defeated and their is only one way to pass by." Will says grimincing at the last part.

"The sacrifice of soldiers" Ironhide states "so she obviously wants you Sam to bring people who can be trustworthy, but avoid the face of death" he states. I nod.

Ratchet reads the next line "the call of the melodious bird at the one up north helps us all?" He looked really confused.

Sarah decides to take a try at the line "well obviously it is a bird we are talking about. 'At the one up north helps us all.' I don't think at the one means time. "

Then Sara pipes in "What about up north?"

Sarah snaps her fingers "up North is Canada. They have creatures that is listed to be endangered on there currency." Then Sarah smiles "At the one is the one dollar which is the loon. So she wants us to mimic the loon sound to let her know we are here to help."

Then Optimus reads the last line "I will follow but fall if one is lost."

I actually a little surprised to hear him talk since he did not talk this entire time.

Optimus frowns "she will follow with the rest who maybe captured, but if one of her comerades fall then she will go back to help them. I would do the same too."

We all nod now that our message is decoded but before we could do anything else, Optimus adds "we have two Cybertonians making there way to Earth, approximately 50 miles from here, at the forest."

Will pipes in "this why you looked like at a trance?"

Optimums nods then gives Ratchet and Ironhide a look where they groaned 'Oh Primus.'

* * *

Please read and review my story. I need to know what you think of it.


	3. Watched Over

Sorry that this chapter took so long. I'm taking summer school now, taking grade 11 physics and chemistry. It's been hectic for me. I will try to upload as much as possible. Please enjoy this chapter. I do not own anyone except Sara Witwicky.

* * *

Author's POV

Little did anybody know, the Witwicky household had someone watching their every move. Their every move, their every word, their every action was monitored, recorded and studied. No one in the household was aware that they had a spy nearby. Up at the tall building quite some distance away was a tall building. On the top of this building, many plants and shrubs were kept on the top of this building. This created a mini forest on the building roof top. At the ledge of the building, there kneeling onto the building was a teenager around 17. This teenager was wearing extremely plain baggy black pants, black hoody sweater with the hood over the teen's head as well as a black shirt. All of the articles of clothes, which hides the teenager's body figure. The teenager lifts their head up to reveal that they are also wearing a navy blue baseball cap on with every bit of hair tucked in. As well as a pair of sunglasses, which not only covers most of the spy's face, but reflects off whatever the spy sees. The spy puts down a pair of binoculars and pulls over a fabric blue 5 star binder. The spy opens it only to reveal that the binder was actually a computer in disguise. The spy the opens the outer pocket and pulls out eleven folders. The spy puts the folders at the side picking up the first four and separating them. The spy turns on the headphones and overhears Ratchet speaking.

"Well I designed the holoforms to match the structure of the human body, but I made a few adjustments." Ratchet states.

Sarah asks "Like what?"

Ratchet nods then explains "super strength, self-healing, none ageing, high stamina, also our holoform will remain one single age, but our citizen documents will change-"

Mikeala whispers to Sarah "does looks count?"

The Autobots all laugh. Ratchet shakes his head "No, Mikeala as well as our senses are much more powerful then the average human. As well as that we can control our holoforms to do what we wish. For instance turn off our audio. To add since we don't age, the government has asked us to frequently either get new documents to register as citizens."

"So what do we call you guys?" Lennox asks.

The spy sighs in relief. Then begins to record the conversation. Then the spy takes out the first folder at the same time listen in on the conversation. While the young scout spoke the spy skimmed through the file.

Designation: Bumblebee

Amour Colour: Yellow and black stripes

Function: Scout/Guardian of the Witwicky Family

Alt-Mode: 2008 Yellow Chevy Camaro with Black racing stripes.

Height in Bi-Pedal Mode: 17 and a half feet tall

Optics: Blue

Holoform Name: Brandon "Bee" Prime

Hair: Blond with Black Tips

Height: 5'8

Occupation: Soldier

Call Name: Bumblebee

Eyes: Blue

Holoform Age: 19

Posing Age: 17

Race: White

DOB-Holoform: January 15, 1991

Parent/Guardian: Johnathan Michel Prime

"Well firstly we are all in the army so our call names are actually our names, so we picked up the names closest to our names. For instance my name is Brandon 'Bee' Prime, nephew." Then he glares at the other Autobots, "since some others didn't want me." Then he adds "I'm 19 years old holoform, but I'm posing as 17 year old who happens to always hang out at you house Sam." Bee adds.

The spy looks at the three photos attached to the left side of the folder. The first one was of Bumblebee holding Sara Witwicky lovingly sitting cross legged at the Witwicky backyard one afternoon. On the ground was Sam Witwicky with his parents and his girlfriend Mikeala Bane. The second photo was of Sara, Sam and Mikeala getting out of the scout's alt-mode. The last photo was of the holoform exactly the one used for his citizen documents.

The spy puts aside Bumblebee's file on the previous pile. Then takes out the second folder while listening to the weapon specialist and at the same time skimmed through the file.

Designation: Ironhide

Amour Colour: Black

Function: Weapon Specialist/Guardian of the Lennox Family and Sergeant Major Epps

Alt-Mode: GMC Topkick C4500 pickup truck

Height in Bi-Pedal Mode: 26 feet tall

Optics: Blue

Holoform Name: Aaron Hyde

Hair: Black

Height: 6'4

Occupation: Weapon Specialist

Call Name: Ironhide

Eyes: Blue

Holoform Age: 32

Posing Age: 30

Race: White

DOB-Holoform: January 29, 1978

Ironhide with the young Lennox in his arms went next. "I'm Aaron Hyde, Weapon Specialist in the military, holoform form age 32, posing age 30."

The spy looks at the three pictures attached to the file. The first one is Ironhide holding onto Annabelle Lennox by his spark chamber. Will and his wife Sarah sat at his shoulder looking at the stars at their farm. The second photo is of Annabelle hugging the front of Ironhide's alt-mode. Will and Sarah stand nearby. The last photo is the of the holoform of Ironhide.

The spy puts aside Ironhide's file on the previous pile. Then takes out the third folder while listening to the Medical Officer and at the same time skimmed through the file.

Designation: Ratchet

Amour Colour: Yellow-Green

Function: Medical Officer

Alt-Mode: Search and Rescue Hummer H2

Height in Bi-Pedal Mode: 24 feet tall

Optics:Blue

Holoform Name: Robert Hatchet

Hair: Dark Brown

Height: 6'3

Occupation: Medic

Call Name: Ratchet

Eyes: Blue

Holoform Age: 33

Posing Age: 31

Race: White

DOB-Holoform: June 14, 1977

The spy looks at the three pictures attached to the file. The first one is Ratchet tending Bumblebee with his missing legs. The second one is of Will carrying an injured Sarah in to the alt-mode of Ratchet. The last photo is the of the holoform of Ratchet.

Then the Medical Officer went next giving Bumblebee a scowling look. "Because of a certain sparkling, I'm Robert Hatchet Chief Medical Officer holoform age 33, posing age 31."

Everyone in the room bursts out in laughter. The spy began to shake in laughter, then goes back to the recording. The spy winces when their hand was about to reach the taller pile, then hastily grabs the last remaining folder and begins skimming and listens to the last Autobot spoke.

Designation: Optimus Prime

Amour Colour: Blue with design of red flames.

Function: Leader of the Autobots

Alt-Mode: Eighteen wheeler Peterbilt 379

Height in Bi-Pedal Mode: 32 feet

Optics:Blue.

Holoform Name: Johnathan Orian Prime.

Hair: Blonde

Height: 6'6

Occupation: Soldier

Call Name: Optimus

Eyes: Blue

Holoform Age: 28

Posing Age: 26

Race: White

DOB-Holoform: October 31, 1982

"As for me I am Johnathan Prime, Army soldier, holoform age 28 posing age 26. Uncle of Bee." He chuckles giving Bee an affectionate ruffle in the hair. Then he pauses for a second as all of the other Autobots groaned.

"Is there another feature in the holoform you did not tell us?" Sam asks.

"Our brains function like the computer, so we have access to the world wide web. We just received the signal of two Cybertonian pods making there way here, and to correct Optimus another additional Cybertonian pod is arriving 5 hours after." Ratchet adds.

"Come on everyone let's go greet some Cybertonians!" Will enthusiastically adds pumping his fist in the air. His wife however leans towards Judy`s shoulder muttering `what have I done?` All of the Autobots bursts into laughter.

The spy begins to packs up all the folders and cringes at the sight the titles of every folder. The spy packs up the folders and recorder. Then looks at what's happening at the Witwicky house.

The holoforms of the Chief medical officer and Prime himself disappear. The young scout Bumblebee lifts Sara Witwicky over his shoulders and carries her toward his alt-mode. The weapon specialist however had a little trouble leaving. She putted up a tremendous yell every time Ironhide tried to put her down. It amused the spy to see that the weapon specialist, the Lennox parents and Prime himself to convince the young Lennox that they are going to be back.

"Looks like she has you wrapped around her finger 'Hide" Will Lennox snickers.

"Shut up Lennox" the weapon specialist growls with his holoform facing Will as he walked to the driver seat of the car.

The spy watches as Sam gets in the car. A visible strand of hair tickles the spy's face, but the spy brushes it away. The spy watches as Sam frown and brushes his face. The spy notes that the young Lennox look straight at the spy, just as the spy began to descend down the building. The spy places a finger over making a hushing sound. The young Lennox smiles eyes showing understanding. The spy smiles and descends down the building to the shadows. The spy watches as everyone left in the Witwicky home went inside, but did not notice the loose metal blade cutting the spy's palm of their hand. The spy hisses in pain first, then climbs down ignoring the cut. The spy halfway the building finds an open balcony The spy gets inside the apartment seeing as that no one was there. The spy gets in a bathroom and begins rinses the hand that was cut. When the spy removes their hand there was the hand rinsed and blood free. With no trace of the palm ever being cut. The spy with the recorder at their side was put in the ground as the spy began to make anguished sounds. The spy leans against the sink and cried long and hard. The spy then left the bathroom and out the balcony and into the darkness. The spy left with two things in mind:the promise to Sam Witwicky, as well as the folder titles in mind holding the future of the certain ones.

Optimus Prime- Terminate

Ratchet-Terminate

Ironhide-Terminate

Bumblebee-Terminate

Will Lennox-Terminate

Sarah Lennox-Terminate

Annabelle Lennox-Terminate

Robert Epps-Terminate

Mikeala Bane-Terminate

Sara Witwicky-Terminate

Sam Witwicky-Terminate

* * *

Let me know what you think. Who could be this spy? I do not own anyone except Sara Witwicky and the spy.


	4. New Faces To Meet

I apologize for not updating sooner. Here is a chapter I hope you'll enjoy. I own no one except the Witwicky relatives who are my OC's and the mystery characters. Enjoy.

* * *

Will's POV

I stared in amazement as I watched the twin Autobots and other Autobot choose there alt-form. But what amused me was the fact that once we made it toward the the forest.

_Flashback:_

_Ironhide and Ratchet transformed to their bi-pedal forms then, took one look at the three Autobots before them. Then before I knew it, they dropped on their knees and Ironhide began to yell at the sky 'what did I do to you Primus.' Ratchet began to yell at the sky 'what have I ever done to you.' _

_Two Autobots that came forward looked identical, then the third Autobot came forward. He was looking around expectantly, then frowned as his shoulders slumped._

_Optimus came forward "Sideswipe, is anything the matter?" he asks sympathetically._

_What he did next was surprising. Bumblebee, who was the closest to the Autobot called Sideswipe hugged Bumblebee and began to cry on his shoulder. Bumblebee, confused at the moment awkwardly pats Sideswipe shoulder._

_Ends Flashback_

I looked towards Sam who decided to walk up to Sideswipe who was busy yelling at the other Autobots.

"How can any of you understand! I mean it! None of you lost your own twin! You don't know what it feels like!" Sideswipe points an accusing finger toward the other Autobots. The twins stood at the sideline. Bumblebee went on protective mode when they tried to poke Sara.

_*This might not end well.* _I thought.

"What it feels like to lose the one person who truly understands you? The fact that you don't know if your very twin could be hurt and you don't know if there is anything you can do to help?" A voice interrupts Sideswipe's ranting, yelling, venting, whatever you want to call Sideswipe's breakdown.

I turn to look see Sam, nearby Sideswipe. Wow, I never thought much about how close Sam was close

to Rose.

_*Is, how close Sam **IS** close to Rose.* _I scolded myself. I mean Rose is not dead, heck I was the one to hear the phone call, and yet why is it becoming a habit to accept Rose as dead. I better have some more faith in Rose.

"What do you know about losing a twin," Sideswipe angrily responds.

The Autobots make disapproving face. Mikeala glares, Epps face palms, the twins look curious, and I swore I saw Sara's hand twitch toward her Cybertonian gun. Sam got a bit nervous but looks like he calmed down.

Epps clears his throat sending Sara a disapproving look. She nods sheepishly. "Sam why don't you elaborate?"

Sam begins "I have a twin sister." We all looked worriedly at Sam since he hardly mentions about Rose kidnapping. "She's been kidnapped approximately for four months, one week and three days and not one day goes by where I ask myself 'is there anything I could have done to prevent Rose getting kidnapped?' " Sam tells Sideswipe. Sideswipe expression softens at Sam's words.

Boy it must be hard on Sam considering how close the two are. Poor Sam, constantly beating himself up, because he didn't prevent Rose being kidnapped. All because Rose saw a pair of twin girls being kidnapped right under the adults. Poor guy. I mean they knocked Sam badly to the point where he had to be hospitalized. That was one day I won't easily forget.

_Flashback:_

"_How's he doing?" Sarah asks Judy._

_We were at the hospital, after hearing what happened. Epps however couldn't come since he left to pick up Sara._

_Judy lets a shaky sob as Ron holds her around her waist. _

"_The doctors say physically he'll be alright" Ron says, "however mentally, he's really scarred. He's going need to accept the fact that he's twin sister is gone." Ron says gravely_

_I did a double take "gone?" I ask bewildered._

_The doctor who was looking over Sam steps forward along with a policeman._

_The policeman answers me "these kidnappers truly mean business, kidnapping kids right under their children's very own noses." The policeman tells us. "Every time a child goes missing, and no matter what no cop, detective, or citizen can find the child. It is as if they vanished without a trace. Even one family offers a reward to the kidnappers. The kidnappers aren't interested in money, but the children themselves. Now that they have their daughter" referring to Judy and Ron "only two outcomes can happen, either they keep her with the missing children or they finish her off, either way she's a lost teen" the policeman finishes off then leaves. Sarah went to hug Judy who were both crying. Judy crying harder then Sarah. I pat onto Ron's shoulder offering comfort. _

"_ROSE! ROSE!" Sam cries out._

"_Excuse me," the doctor excuses himself to Sam's room._

"_WHAT THE- LET ME GO I HAVE TO HELP ROSE! ROSE!" Sam yells out. _

_Ron and me went to Sam's room to find Sam struggling against group of doctors and nurses who were attempting to restrain him.. Not to mention the heart monitor beeping dangerously. Soon Sam began to cry and weakly fall back on the bed._

_Ron makes his way to the bed holding his son's hand. I stood by Sam's bed watching Sam. How his tear-streaked face seemed to shudder with emotional agony._

_Ron and me look at how Sam is._

_Sam mutters before fully going to sleep. "Rosie, my poor sister Rosie." He mumbles letting a few tears slide from his face before letting the sedative take over._

_End Flashback_

"Bumblebee, stand down!" Optimus orders bringing me out of my train of thought.

I look over to see Bumblebee holding each twin by the neck. Bumblebee lets out a whirr which I think is a huff. Then he smashes both of the twins together dropping them together on the floor.

"'ey that's not cool mon!" one shouts out.

"We jus' wanna see how squishy is the fleshy!" the other twin says.

"Bad move" Epps mutters nudging me, pointing me towards Sara's direction. Man, Sara beyond angry at the twins.

She stalks toward the twins angry beyond reason. "Listen her you twins! DON'T EVER! EVER! POKE ME FLESHY! MY NAME IS SARA AND IF YOU EVEN DARE POKE ME AGAIN I'LL REARRANGE YOUR PARTS AND TURN THE BOTH OF YOU INTO NOTHING BUT WORKING TOASTERS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!" She shouts at the twins who were now quivering in fear trying to hide behind each other.

"Well Bee, looks like you met your match" one twin tells Bumblebee face palms.

Sara turns to us.

"Permission to shoot?" she asks us.

Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet all seem to struggle to not laugh.

"Denied" Epps and me answer.

"Alright" Optimus begins. Perhaps to make sure Sara won't kill the twins.

"Do the three of you have alt-forms or are you going to need the soldiers to bring a few?" Optimus asks.

The twins smirk then turn to Optimus "we already have one." Then begin to transform.

"Me too" Sideswipe answers transforming into one sleek silver Corvette.

Sam, Sara, Mikeala, Epps and me all begin to laugh at the choice of the twins. An old ice cream truck. Man do they have an odd choice.

"Good thing we belong to NEST" Epps tells me.

"Why?" Mikeala asks. I didn't notice Mikeala by us.

"We get to ride the best cars known to man" Epps grins like a child on Christmas day.

We all plan to make our way back with Optimus begins to fill them in about NEST. I noticed Ironhide looking toward the trees.

"'Hey Ironhide everything okay?" I ask.

He nods then transforms into his truck so we can get back to base. I turn to look at the trees feeling like that someone is watching over us. Not in a stalker or even spying way, but in a protector way.

Ironhide POV

I couldn't help but watch the heat signature disappear quicker the an earth second. Who was that? Are they human? No human can disappear that fast from a tree. Suddenly Will yells "Ironhide pull over!"

I swerved to the side surprised to see Bumblebee already pulling over at a sudden.

/Optimus to Autobots activate holoforms/ Optimus com links us.

We all got out to see a human on the road with a ski mask their. I approached toward the human, when the human ran and before I knew it was 20 feet away from us.

"After her" Optimus orders. We all ran after her except the humans as well as Mudflap, Skids and Sideswipe.

We all chased the femme, however she ran at a blur. I saw that the femme's sleeve ripped and her arm bleeding.

Optimus approached her. "Listen we don't want to harm you." He tries to reason.

But the femme disappear once more.

/Ratchet to Autobots, by the pond/

I approach the pond only to have her jump out running back to the road. She jumps onto the guard rails. I saw the ripped sleeve bloody, but her arm healed.

"Wait!" Sam yells.

The femme nods once at Sam then jumps over the railing. I ran to the railing to see the femme that has landed on top of a van already driving out of sight.

I saw Sam holding a piece of paper.

"What's that?" I ask.

"She gave this to me while leaving some other stuff in Bee's alt-mode as well as yours." Sam explains.

"What's it say?" Will asks.

Sam opens it "It's a page ripped out of a book. Two things are highlighted. Once says _danger lies before you while _then the word less is added saying _less safety lies behind._"

Optimus asks "What's the second thing?"

"The page number." Sam answer mumbling to himself. Then his eyes went wide as his eyes turns to his watch.

"Back in the cars!" He yells out.

Epps took shelter in Sideswipe while I pushed Will in my alt-form. Suddenly there was an explosion fire blazing in front of the road. I could smell acidic energon burning the road.

Optimus spoke up through my radio "this is incredible, I mean if the female didn't stop us we all be dead."

"I think the female stopped us on purpose" Sam spoke up.

"We have more paper's here to decode." Sara adds.

"Not to mention find out if we have a human enemy against transformers." Will adds holding three objects.

A sheet of paper and two roses. One red one with a piece of paper that says 'The fox caught the phoenix, but the phoenix escapes to be captured by humans none but a rose caught in thorns'. But what worried me was the second rose. The rose was black meaning death. I look ahead of the road. Looks like us Autobots have another enemy besides the Decepticons to worry about. Someone wants us dead, badly.


	5. Worries and Surprises

I apologize again and again for not updating. For the record I AM NOT ABANDONING MY STORY. Ther has been complications with my family and I've been to the hospital due to a stomach infection which didn't allow me to eat. I will try to update once a week at least. Thank you for your patience. Onward with the story.

I do not own anyone except Rose Witwicky, Second Lieutenant Sara Witwicky.

Rainspiral owns Calico, Angel Prime own Silversun, as well as EthanPrime21owns Rachel.

Onward with the story.

* * *

Sarah's POV

I tried to spend the day relaxing. But it was no use to the point where everyone is going anxious. Thank goodness Annabelle's sleeping right now. She was crying fitfully while we were outside. My guess would be that she got a mosquito bite. Reason why her neck was with a red rash. Anyway I was frightened to think abot what would have happen earlier today. Will told me on the phone how there is the possibility that someone is out to get the Autobots. Imagine the Autobots being threatened. I mean who could have possibly hold a grudge against them, especially Ironhide. He told me how the other day he use to have an adopted daughter named Silversun. This was the very same day Will came home. That very night Annabelle and I met Ironhide and the Autobots at the most unusual way.

_Begin Flashback_

_I waited anxiously by the window when I saw a black topkick truck appear. Then I saw Will get out. With Annabelle in my arms, I rush over to meet up with Will. _

_*He's safe, he's home* I tell myself as I flung myself to my husband Annabelle in my arm. I was excited for Will to meet Annabelle that I almost fail to notice the truck behind Will. I gave will Annabelle, who was excitingly rocking and cooing to her. That's when I asked about the truck._

"_Where did you get the truck Will?" I asked him._

_My question took him off guard as he looked scared and annoyed at the truck?_

"_Ironhide, I mean this truck?" He says, then realizes his mistake as he lamely tries to switch topics. "So, what's for dinner? You know you look very nice with your hair down today."_

_I placed one hand on my hip and gave him the look. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. For the moment. Then I changed my mind for that second._

"_Will," I said in my 'you better answer honestly or your sleeping on the couch tonight' voice. "Where did you get the truck?" I asked again._

"_The m-m-ilitary gave h-h-im to me." Will stuttered out._

_I swore the truck shaking as I laughed at Will's answer._

_I sighed "that's right Ironhide, and I wonder how he is in his military mode? The only reason I think he's this is that he's seeing you behind my back."_

_Will looked shock as the truck's engine began to splutter and honk at the same time._

"_WHAT?" I heard Will and someone else shout. Annabelle meanwhile is laughing at all this in Will's arms. Then Will kicked the truck._

_I laughed slightly then decided to stop joking around "I'm joking Will, relax."_

"_With the whole dating, and stuff although I might have to have someone or myself check if the truck is alright without any lose wires." I tell him. "In five minutes dinner is ready." I tell him giving him another kiss. "Shall I take Annabelle or are you going to introduce her to Ironhide seeing as you named him to be part of the family."_

"_I hold on to her" Will tells me giving me another kiss."See you inside."_

_I smile as I made my way in the house when I heard shouting. I turned around to see Will shouting at the truck. _

_Sort of reminded me of Sam when he came over with his girlfriend Mikeala, as well as Sara. The way Sara stroked Sam and Rose`s camaro. Almost seductively. I wasn`t too sure if I should be worried. Then the camaro bursts into song to fit the moment. Sam gave her a lecture on how she should treat his camaro. Then Sam went on yelling at his camaro getting into his famous nervous breakdown. He kicked the camaro once, then Sara went all protective and they began to wrestle Sam and promised to stop until Sam apologized to Bumblebee. I turned to Mikeala asking `who`s Bumblebee` she told me that that`s the car`s name._

_I think Will`s picking up on Sam`s behaviour or that they know something._

_For Will`s sake I shouted "Will get inside before the neighbours get ideas!"_

_Will obeyed, but I swore I saw the truck shake._

_Everything was perfect and when we were outside, I went back inside to get a drink while Will told me that he wanted a moment to word out properly about the truck._

_That's when it happened._

_I heard a creak upstairs inside Annabelle's nursery. I quietly got upstairs and opened the door. I saw a masked figure with a black ski-mask over their face. That moment I was flung back, airborn a few moments then on the ground. I stumbled back up when I heard glass break._

"_ANNABELLE!" I yelled out. I felt a warm substance drip at the side of my face, however I ignore it and my arm._

"_SARAH!" I hear Will shout out my name._

_I ran to the backyard and collapsed on the ground. "ANNABELLE!" I yell out and this time I was rewarded with a cry._

"_My God Sarah what happened!" Will shouts out. "Put my daughter back!" He shouts out._

"_Make me" the man replies with an animalistically snarl. This brought the hair on my neck to stand on its ends._

_Annabelle was crying harder, I felt even more dizzy as I was on the ground with Will at my side._

_He leans close to me. "Do you trust me?" He asks frantically._

_I nodded at his look. Frantic, looking as if he is taking into consideration his last opinion._

"_Don't scream or run, follow my lead." He whispers._

_I manage to murmer out, "I promise."_

_Then he yells out the last name I least expected to her._

"_IRONHIDE!" He yells._

_I saw the truck previously parked by the house zoom its way toward us. The kidnapper looked as if he was going to run when the truck, transformed. I mean the truck flew mid-air and its parts rearranged itself until I stood by a 26 foot tall robot. His armour colour was black like the paint job, not to mention very, what's the word muscular? For his species at least._

"_Taking the sparkling from her creators was a bad move on your part." The robot, (wait maybe Will calls him Ironhide for a reason), Ironhide tells the kidnapper. "You feelin' lucky punk?" He challanges the kidnapper at the same time bringing out his weaponry, well I think cannons._

_The kidnapper lets out a cry of terror then throws Annabelle off the roof then jumps off._

"_Annabelle!" I yelled out. _

_However Ironhide thankfully caught her before she fell of the roof. Will tackled the kidnapper to the ground. Ironhide lowered his hand and I stumble forwward to take Annabelle. I held my daughter tightly and I looked up to Ironhide._

"_Thank, thank you so much," I thanked him repeatedly as I was so ever grateful that he saved my little Annabelle._

"_It is my duty as the family guardian to protect the family of Captain Lennox, and Ratchet is on his was along with the others" Ironhide states. "I would also recommend applying pressure to stop the wound."_

_I blinked "Ratchet?" Then I set Annabelle to the ground so I could take my sweater off and stop the blood._

_Soon, a yellow-green Search and Rescue Hummer, as well as a cop car. I was unable to see who was in the Search and Rescue Hummer, but then I saw the kidnapper being taken by the cop and Ironhide has already transformed back into the truck. Will then carried Annabelle to the back seat of Ironhide._

"_Will, why you putting her without a booster seat?" I scold Will._

_Will shakes his head as the Hummer spoke "levels show that your muscles are stressed out, as well as minor loss of blood, however I need Captain Lennox to hold on the wound until we get to base." the Hummer who I believe is Ratchet states._

"_Alright" I nod. I think I must be in shock. I don't think I must be normal because wouldn't any person freak out seeing a giant robot. Then I added "Make sure Annabelle sits in the middle of the backseat with the seatbelt." I instructed Will._

"_Yes Sarah I will," Will answers me._

_At the same time I attempt to get up but was dizzy on my feet almost stumbling back, however Ratchet parked behind me so I ended up leaning against him. Soon Will carried me bridal style into the Hummer or Ratchet or whatever. Soon I fell asleep. When woke up, I was amused at the sight that I saw. Firstly I was at this huge metal surface I got up to see that it seems to be a bed of some kind. Beside me was Will fast asleep. A few feet away was Mikeala and Sam fast asleep. Then I turn to my right to see a bright yellow robot with eyes, optics or something dimmed. I saw him clutch a figure near his chest. I sat up fully to see the golden blonde with faded red peek. _

"_You shouldn't be up yet, wait until Ratchet comes back from his meeting with Prime," a gruff voice tells me._

_I turn around to see Ironhide with one arm by his chest. "So far I'm not hurting so I believe that is a good sign." I tell him._

_He leans down to reveal Annabelle wrapped up in blamkets as well as fast asleep. I reached for Annabelle as I hugged her as she slept soundly in my arms._

"_Thank you so much for taking care of her." I thank Ironhide only to see him look at Annabelle with slight pain in his optics. "Ironhide?" I asked._

_He nods up, "yes Sarah Lennox" he answers too quick for my liking._

_I frowned at his answer "you know you can call me Sarah, " I tell him. That's when I realized it. The same expression I had at the thought of losing Annabelle._

"_Out of curiosity, how does it work where your from? With children?" I asked, hoping it would be a good icebreaker. Although I still did not have a clue who they were, only Ratchet and Ironhide. _

_Ironhide soon explains to me "autonomous robotic organisms from the planet, Cybertron. But you can call us 'Autobots' for short. To answer your question, as Cybertonians we care deeply for our sparklings whether they were sparked," Ironhide pauses to see if I got the terminology. I nod and he continues "or adopted. As the creators we share a connection with them until we join them in the matrix." He ends off._

"_Did you have a sparkling?" I asked hesitently. _

_Ironhide nods "of course, her name was Silversun. I found her abandoned in an alley way while she was very young. Maybe younger then yours. I was patrolling the area that day when I heard a cry. I found her and at her sight, I knew I had to help her. I brought her to my home and she's been my daughter ever since." I cringe internally at the past tense. "Unfortunately the war tore us apart as we were splitted into different teams. She went with her spark-mate and his twin." Ironhide trails off._

_I interrupt "Sparkmate?"_

"_Sort of the way you humans get married, except there are no divorce or extra things you humans have." Ironhide explains._

"_Her spark-mate?" I ask._

_Ironhide gruffly laughs. "Well both him and his twin are the biggest trouble makers I'd ever seen in my life time. I spent most of my time chasing after them, although I'll admit they did seem to know when to ease the tension." Ironhide adds._

"_I take it the fact he took interest in Silversun was not a pleasant reaction on your part." I smile._

"_He went into, statis lock, um passed out in front of me before asking permission to date my Silver stayes passed passed out for a week. Then asked me but I decide to tell him my answer. But I turned on my cannons and he passed out again for another week. Then I told him yes, which got him passed out another two week from the shock." Ironhide laughs as well as me._

"_Not to mention having the berth occupied with the little slagger, whining that he'll never get his chance with Silver." Another voice adds. I turn to see Ratchet as well as another very tall Autobot with blue and red flames._

"_I see you've been chatting with your guardian," the tall one tells me._

"_Guardian?" I blink in confusion._

"_Family guardian. Ironhide's job protecting us as well as his other job weapon specialist." Will tells me. "How are you feeling?" He asks._

"_Better," I tell him giving him a kiss turning back to Ironhide._

"_So your mainly going to stay where ever we are, unless military duty calls?" I ask._

"_Of course" Ironhide tells me._

"_Will, your going to need to fix the garage" I tell him._

"_Why?" He whines._

"_Because I'm not going to let poor Ironhide stay left out in the rain." I tell Will._

"_You make it sound like he's a puppy." Will grumbles._

"_I will not be compared to a rodent?" Ironhide grumbles._

"_Well 'Hide but at least you won't have to worry about rusting." Sara pipes up. I see her sitting on the shoulder of the yellow bot._

"_Just don't remind him aout dogs. He already hates Mojo." Sam adds in while everyone laughs. _

_I looked confused._

_Mikeala snickers "let's just say Ironhide dislikes being marked territory."_

_-End Flashback_

The phone rang, and I picked it up.

"Sarah how you doin' !" Judy greets.

"Judy how you doing?" I ask.

"Oh, same old same old. But I need to ask, did you fiure out the line?" she asks

"Samantha Swan Sleekly Skates Several Slippery Slopes" the both of us reply. "No I haven't." I tell her.

"Me neither, I still am scared for my Sammy" Judy admits.

"But listen Sam's growing, and I'm sure Rose will not want you distressed Judy. I'm sure everything will fall back into place. " I tell Judy. Then I pick up Annabelle holding her tightly. "I'd be the same if it happened to my Annabelle."

"Well guess we have to be strong women, at least we have people and bots who care for our well being." Judy lightly jokes. "Sam cannot part with Mikeala, while Bee follows Sara around like those adorable puppies."

I laugh while in the background I heard 'mom!' as well as 'Mrs. Witwicky!' whine.

I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll call you back" I tell Judy.

"Me too, I need to check on Sammy, Mikeala and Sara had the mosquitos get to them." Judy tells me while I heard Sam whine in the background. Then I hang up.

I sighed and put Annabelle back into her play pen. _*I wonder what does the line mean. Samantha Swan sleekly skates several slippery slopes* _I opened the door and found the last person I would see infront of my house.

Simmons.


	6. Invitations, Shopping, and Fights Oh My!

I apologize again and again for not updating sooner. Things are not going very well at my home, but I'm not going to let this affect the updates. I am going to try to update as much as possible here. So far my mom hasn't grounded me for my math mark so hopefully my computer privileges won't be taken away. This chapter will be jumping around POV. I don't own transfromers or anyone except the Witwicky family members as well as the identical looking ninja called Elena and Angela and Master and Mistress.

EthanPrime21 owns Rachel, Rainspiral owns Calico, Angel Prime own Silverswipe/Angel.

* * *

Author

There was a brief but yet tense moment. Even the young Annabelle stopped her baby babbling at her playpen leaving the Lennox residents to become deadly still.

After a long moment, Sarah Lennox broke the silence. "Yes" she answers rather sternly holding no trace of humour as she did before.

After all, this was the very man who allowed the young scout to be brutally experimented on. To top it off he sent orders to gas her deceased best friend's daughter as if she were an animal.

He was definitely not in Sarah's good books.

Simmons raises a hand revealing a very thick envelope.

"Long story short, I need help" Simmons begins.

"Of course you do, although I don't think Ironhide would like to be parked at the mental institution for long. But I'm sure can drive you there, although in Google you can find a good bunch of places then tell everyone your going on holiday." Sarah replies with heavy sarcasm.

"Listen I have no idea where is the nest of whatever it is. I'm sure they'll be happy to throw me out first chance or shoot me. The Witickity's..." Simmons continues.

"Witwicky" Sarah corrects. "Although I don't blame base."

"Ya, the camaro will no doubt throw me out either on his own or by parental unit order. I just need you to give the letters to them" Simmons begs dropping on his knees.

Awkward moment for Sarah. But lucky for Sarah, Annabelle begins to cry. Sarah carefully weighed her decisions then took the envelope.

"Listen I'll just take it" Sarah sighs. "My duty calls."

"Thank God, now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to." Simmons stands up and brushes his coat as if nothing happened. He makes his way to his car. However Sarah was about to close the door when Simmons calls out "make sure you get the bots to follow the formal attire." Then he drives off.

Sarah closes the door then looks confused for a moment "formal attire?" She gets Annabelle and gently rocks her. Her eyebrows burrowed in confusion deciphering the words of the S7 agent.

Sitting down on the couch with Annabelle she opens the envelope and pulled out one the many papers. She reads it over then a smirk formed on her lips. She immediately began dialling the number on her cell while she heard the revving engine come to life at the front of the house.

Mikeala

I absentmindedly rubbed on the bandaged left arm from the mosquitoes or something that bit Sam, Sara and me. It began to develop into an odd rash so Ratchet had bandaged the three of us up with the promise to take this wrap off tomorrow night. However I was not in the mood to care when Sarah called to tell us that we were invited to go to a masquerade party. Looks like Simmons is trying to kiss up. Hell, I'm taking advantage of it. Well seeing a party coming up only means one thing. SHOPPING!

"Tomorrow perfect. You round your team up, I'll get Sara on the plan and round my team. Remember

Bee will do anything for Sara and I have my way with Sam" I tell Sarah, trying my best to hide my smile. I think I was about to explode with excitement.

"Don't forget protection" Sarah jokes laughing "Got to go, Will and Hide just came."

I realized the double meaning on "having my way with Sam" to Sarah.

"Sarah!" I shouts, but she already hung up.

"What!" Sara shouts from the kitchen.

"Not you Sara, the married Sarah."

Then Sara shows up behind me. She changed into a pair of black jeans, white socks on as well as a white Abercombie shirt. She had a yellow scarf with black stripes hiding the mosquito bite on her neck.

"Ohhhhhh." Then she pauses and looks at me curiosity on her face. "What was the shouting for?" She asks taking a sip from her drink.

I blush. "Well Sarah mentions the use of protection..." I mumble trailing off.

I thought Sara wouldn't have heard me.

I thought wrong.

She did a spit take choking on her drink spitting some water on me and the carpet.

"Sara" I shrieked. At least it was water she had.

She raised her hands in defence "Well I thought you guys would have done it by now judging by the statistics of Sam's pheromone levels." She reminds me then she snickers.

Then I remember this morning when I came to visit then and I passed by Sara giving Bumblebee a car wash. "You do know this morning Bumblebee really did seem to enjoy himself being closely seduced." I snicker then began to laugh at her bright red face. "You did seem to enjoy the sound of Bumblebee revving his engine." I began to break down laughing enjoying Sara's embarrassment

Sara blushes then pouts. "Mikeala!" she whines "shut up next topic pppuuullllleeeeaaaaasssseeeee" she adds with a small pout.

I pretend to think for a moment then pretend to be disappointed "fine, well Sarah received invitations for a masquerade party" I tell Sara.

See Sara frown. See Sara sigh, See Sara smile. See Sara begin to scheme. Scheme Sara scheme.

"Well there was that dress I saw in the mall the other day which I really liked... "Sara trails off with her

eye bright and mischievous Then turns and shouts "Sam!"

I turn to see Sam at the in his with a soda in his one hand and his wrapped arm holding a sandwich "What?" He asked adorably confused.

I grinned greedily like a child who was promised Christmas early.

Ironhide POV

"Let me get this straight. Why must I come?" I ask exasperated.

Sarah Lennox once again replies "just getting you to practice using your holoform. Think of it as practice interacting with other humans."

"Last time I checked Sarah Lennox, you Captain Lennox and your youngling are all sentimental beings? "

"For the last time Ironhide, call me Will!"

"And call me Sarah" Sarah respond exasperated as she sat on the passenger seat fixing her hair. "Secondly there may be those moments you may have to interact with others, and Will or me won't be there."

"For Primus sake you act as if it is the most dreadful thing could happen. I'm a weapon specialist, not a sparkling." I grumble.

"Why must you bring everyone Will?" I demanded. "First Earth lesson, females on this planet always know what is the best to look for," Captain Lennox tells me. "second-"

"-Males are always brought to help their females." Sarah Lennox adds as we pull in to the place.

"Same in Cybertron, the femmes would always know what to do to care for. " I tell them trying to grasp the concept about humans.

"Thirdly your going to have to pretend that Annabelle is your daughter or niece take your pick. No wait niece is better, pretend your my brother yes that will work." Sarah Lennox tells me.

"Why?"

"Trust me Ironhide with a holoform like that-" Captain Lennox cuts off to take a drink of water.

"Femmes would be throwing themselves at your feet to get your attention." Sarah Lennox finishes.

"Should I call Ratchet to see why the femmes are malfunctioning?" I ask activating my holoform making the Lennox family jump at my sudden sight. Sarah Lennox laughs, Captain Lennox face-palms.

"First lesson, watch how we interact with humans" Sarah Lennox tells me biting her lip to keep from laughing.

We got in the grocery store, me carrying Annabelle then Will handed me some transportation mode which I World Wide Web it seeing that it is a shopping cart. Humans use to carry there shopping as well as their younglings.

-30 Earth Minutes Later-

Waiting in a grocery shopping line is not one of the things I would put in my 'what I enjoy to do in my spare time list' Why? Well let's see:

- I'm stuck in a lineup for forty fraggen Earth hours -

I'm stuck carrying groceries for my charges

- The femmes in the line up haven't stopped staring at me since I walked in the store I should have called Ratchet to have them checked.

Although I have to admit, it was pretty funny other femmes giving me disappointed looks seeing as that I was what humans called 'married.' Captain Lennox had to make sure that Sarah stood at his side so other femmes would know that he is married. Although Sarah was a bit territorial I have to admit. Seeing her silently challenge anyone to come between her and her mate. The one thing I admire is the human couples being devoted, although I hear it is rather rare and many relationships are rather underdeveloped. I wonder if the Autobots can find happiness just like Bumblebee, would I? I glance back at Annabelle who was sitting quietly on the cart playing with a toy version of my alt-mode. After a bit of fuss from having Ratchet wrap her arm since it seems that she got bit by an earth insect, she had trouble staying still for Ratchet as he wrapped her right arm. I smile she truly does remind me of Silversun when I adopted her while she was young. May Primus watch over her.

I glanced at the female in front of me with her food and by Primus the amount of chicken. Sarah Lennox made me get some to buy. But Primus, how many of the roast chickens were stacked around the cashier. I hardly was able to see. I bet the chickens around is already limiting her mobility. I moved my gaze to Annabelle and pretend to watch her play.

"Excuse me?" a female voice challenges.

I have to admit, I got curious so I looked up. Before me, a stack of chickens were moved aside so I was able to see before me the most astounding female I'd seem. She seems taller then Sam and Mikeala. Perhaps taller then the average female. Roughly around Sam and Mikeala's age. She had a black shirt on unlike the other employers. Her long brown hair cascades evenly down her body frame partially covering a logo on her left shoulder of the shirt. She has also an even tan, unlike other females having uneven skin tones. However her eyes were what astounded me the most. Gray eyes, most intriguing eye colour I see on a human. The femme moves her long luxurious hair out of the way to see her right hand covered in a wrap, as well as having the wrap reach all the way to her elbow. Her fingers still showed just the palm of her hand covered. However even by catching a miniscule glimpse of her eyes, I was able to tell that she was fuming with absolute anger. She had a hand on her hip.

"You heard me," the femme with the blonde hair in front of me says. "I'm not going to choose the packages of chicken."

The beautiful, Gray eyed girl gave the blonde female what seems to be a painful smile. "Madam, listen the sign says that for every family, four is the limit."

The blonde scoffs "well I didn't see the sign."

Once again the brunette female continues to smile painfully "madam, if it makes you feel better I'll go check myself." With that, the brunette female storms off, grinding her teeth also muttering foreign language insults.

I duck down and pretend to be talking to Annabelle. I didn't want my attention to be shown to any femme. Best thing would be is to show no interest to femmes who have pheromone levels to put Ratchet's statistic on Sam's pheromone levels to shame. After a few moments I heard footsteps come closer. I look up to see the brown-haired femme come back. Its amazing the way she walked. Both with confidence but yet with grace.

"Madame" the femme gave a painful smile to the women, "I checked and the sign was there, so I have to ask you to please choose four chicken's and leave the rest." the brown haired femme told her in a forced calm, sugar coated voice.

_Primus, how far would that slaggin' woman go to annoy the beautiful brown-haired femme. I'll admit she reminds me of the look of a warrior goddess._ I thought. _Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I have seen the femme for only 5 earth minutes and now I'm calling her a goddess? _

_'Well you have to admit she does look good' _my inner voice tells me.

_Shut up _I tell that inner voice.

"No I didn't see it so I'm not going to choose, " the femme tells the brown-haired femme. The brown-haired femme eye's narrowed dangerously. Before she could do anything, another male came and frowned at the scene.

The male comes and frowns at the situation. "Rachel-" the male turns to the brown-haired femme.

_So her name is Rachel. _I thought. "-what's going on?" the male murmurs.

I couldn't help myself, but subconsciously increase my holoform's audio sensitivity. I had to know what they are talking about. But most of all hear Rachel talk. I'm pathetic.

Rachel leans against the counter. "Jack," her voice dropped low and deadly that made the male, well Jack flinch, "This woman went over the limit for the fuckin' chicken. She says she didn't see the freakin' sign, and on top of that I have a shit load of chicken to haul back. Not to mention the fuckin' line is getting longer and the woman is out of her freakin' find" Rachel, almost growling informs Jack. I noticed how the man subconsciously took a step back. Coward. Well Rachel almost met his height. Wait, she is now standing up. Never mind she's taller then Jack, but yet shorter then my holoform. "My temper is up to hear now," she moves her hand nearby her head to emphasize her point. "Do something before I fix it my way." Jack pales a bit.

He turns to the female causing all this havoc. "Madame, I'm the manager of this store and you do realize that we have a policy limit."

"Oh, now you want me to return this after I promised my kids that we will be getting chicken and NOW your going on telling me how much my family can eat." The woman points an accusing finger at Jack. I pity the man.

"Drama queen," Rachel murmurs.

Jack seems to be thinking of a compromise.

"Ma'am why don't you have your daughter with some of the chicken go to another line-up. I'll open it and you can have the the chicken."

"Not a chance I'm staying here paying everything at the same time. My daughter is not going anywhere," The woman tells off Jack stamping her foot like a sparkling. I tried my best to hide my laughter by first focusing my attention to where Will and Sarah Lennox are. I found then at the end of the line up where I'm at close to laughing.

"Your getting the fr-, chicken just pay up or scram," Rachel tells the woman.

"Excuse me, I'm going to report you for mistreating me" the woman threatens.

However Rachel's expression remains unfazed. "Oh, your going to report me?" She slightly mocks. "Wait a minute," she fakes her excitement ducking down behind the chicken stacks. Then hands the woman a piece of paper. "My name, last name, cell number, home number, work file position. Name Rachel, say it with me Rae-chel. "

"Why the heck your telling me this?" The female complains.

Rachel smiles innocently which I noted scared Jack. "Just so you know who to blame, and make sure you don't swear in front the children?" Rachel smiles causing the female's pheromone levels get angry.

"Ma'am why don't I show you to another line up?" Jack intervenes. Then hisses to Rachel. "Be polite at least."

"Better then handling this brat." The woman complains taking her food .

Then Rachel shouts cheerfully "HAVE A GOOD DAY!" Jack glares at her, while the whole line up laughed.

Primus Will and Sarah Lennox laughed loud enough for Primus to hear. Like her parents Annabelle started laughing. I broke down and laughed.

Rachel seemed to have been about to leave when Jack says "help the next customer at least before you leave."

Rachel pouts "fine, fine-" she looks at me freezes "-fine" she whispers out. "Oh shit, well fuck I think bitching over other customers might be worth it." Then she regains her posture and begins scanning the items I required. Then I realized I didn't have the currency to pay for the items.

"Will get over here," I hissed at him. Will came laughing still.

"Got you covered 'Hide" he pays Rachel then asks "do you do birthday parties? My daughter obviously would love to have you there-" Will jokes as Sarah Lennox helps me taking Annabelle.

"Well it was no problem," Rachel mumbles out shrugging off her actions as if it was no big deal. "But seriously it was so funny to see the woman put down like that " she adds with a grin.

Sarah Lennox adds. "I mean I hardly ever hear him laugh this hard."

I never hated Ratchet any more then I did at that moment. Ratchet just had to program our holoforms to match with human emotions. Therefore I ended up going red with embarrassment as I mentally cursed Ratchet. I pushed away all emotions and said "well thank you for standing up to that fe-male" I tell her. Then I turn to Sarah Lennox as she takes Annabelle.

Sarah Lennox then turns to Rachel and whispers "you do realize this is my child and he's not married."

Rachel ducks down and scans the box of cleaning solution. I pretend to not hear anything. I noticed that on the left side of Rachel's shirt was an Autobot symbol.

"Mind if I ask where that symbol from?"

"Oh my dad is in the army, and this happens to be one of his shirts." Rachel responds. "Well have a good day." Rachel tells us and then then leaves and I watch her leave the store.

"You do realize she is rather attractive," Will Lennox tells me.

"Yes" I grunt. "But we have to find out which soldier she is the daughter of." I tell them.

"Do you know her last name?" Sarah Lennox asks.

My eyes widen in realization. "Oh slag." I groan.

Author

Between late at night and early dawn.

"-To report that the bodies were recovered from the home, however there is no sign of the Colonel's daughter. Police believe that a kidnapping-" a radio trails on. However a hand with a black glove on turns off the radio. The figure was dressed in black with the main ensemble of a ninja of some sort. The figure gracefully gets up, the body was all coiled up like a predator waiting to strike. There was a cat-like resemblance as the figure stalks their way to leave the room when the figures head perks up.

"You don't have to pretend" she tells the room. Her voice was cold, holding no trace of any humane emotion of any sort.

Another figure jumps in. This person, like the woman had a ninja ensemble, however the man had no mask. The man only stood a foot taller then the woman, well built but the darkness of the room didn't illuminate the face only the jet black hair.

"I take it your going to check on the new recruit." The man says. His voice showing no interest at all in the subject. They began to make their way to the corridors.

"Of course" the woman snaps. "I sent the best trainee we have, of course I brought her to our power."

The man snorts in amusement, "of course, having to put her under our power she is the best," then the man adds huskily "beside you, I hope the rest of her family is as useful as she is."

The woman laughs cruelly "although the family are traitors and will be put away after."

They enter the room to find two figures there. One was of a tall brunette lying on the bed unconscious with her left . The other was of a smaller figure. The figure had in extremely baggy black pants, black hoody sweater with the hood over the figure's head hiding the hair as well as a black shirt. A small necklace with a bird dangled from the outside of the sweater. The woman roughly shook the figure away.

"Assemble the four with your uniform. Time to show the newcomers who are in charge. Brief the others that we are breaking onto the ship that sails in a few hours. The clothes are in the second room." The woman orders the small figure, who jumps out of bed and stands at attention. "What is the status of her?"

"All vitals show she is healthy. The serum she was hit with 24 hours earlier took affect. I believe the figure will show by now." She answers automatically with sound of concern as well as regret. "Her profile states that she is the best in weaponry."

The man orders "leave, we have to get her use to the siren song. Gather all weapons."

The female nods and walks out with a tear streaking down her face.

The man turns to the woman "I believe its your turn." He hands her an instrument that very much resembles a recorder except it was half the size, dark brown, almost black. On the side it had a picture of a green serpent with red eyes staring back.

The man goes and rips out the wrapping from the brunnet. This woke up the brunette in the process but she didn't say a word.

The female begins to play. The sound came dark and taunting. The very sound was cold but calling to the listener, forcing them to listen and no matter what the listener couldn't stop. The every note chilled the brunette to the bone.

Brunette

I didn't know what was going on. Last thing I remember was eating dinner with mom and dad telling them what happened at work today. Next I head glass crash. Two figures were before me. The woman began to play on this instrument. That's when the pain began. I felt myself began to tense up. The song got louder and the pain got worse. I felt my entire body go into flames and prickles of electricity run through my body. But most of all my head felt the most splitting pain ever. As if someone was running a knife at the every bit of skin on my skull. But what astounds me the most was that my body wasn't responding to the pain. My body got up at ease however. The pain went away then.

"_What's going on!" _I want to shout but I couldn't then the song came to an end.

The man steps forward "You will obey everything we say."

"No matter what." The woman orders.

Then my lips respond "yes my masters."

I see a mirror and my eyes have turned darker, almost black, I had a cold malicious smirk on my lips. But I saw my right hand has what looks like a tattoo of a green snake. On the palm of my hand was the head of the snake red eyes looking back at me.

The Girl With the Bird Necklace

I waited for the others to change into the suits provided by the master and mistress. I clenched onto my necklace my brother gave me on my tenth birthday. The bird had two wings outstretched as the bird has its head raised majestically.

The four ninja come in, all carrying swords daggers and quite a bit of weaponry. The first one with blue-green eyes placed a hand on the ninja with necklace shoulder.

"We'll get out" she says.

The ninja with the bird necklace hand tightens around the necklace.

"We need to have some faith." I says. "Elena, Angela take the daggers." I turn to the females that look identical but one has green eyes while the other had blue eyes. "Angel" I inform the female with the glowing blue eyes "take the weaponry. Your going to split with the new member Rachel." I turn to the female with blue-green eyes "Calico you and me are going to take the swords."

I allow my necklace to dangle under my clothes. "We are going to have to wait till the time is right."

Then the master and mistress arrives.

Sam POV

I looked around Rose room for the present. I couldn't find the necklace I got my sister for her birthday since Harry Potter she loved the phoenix Fawkes. I got her the Fawkes necklace and I wanted to see if she still had it. I had a weird dream of her with these other people dressed as ninjas and they happen to be the ones that Rose told us that were on the newspaper missing. Angel, Calico, Elena, Angela. What the heck is happening to her? I rubbed my bandaged arm as it felt like it had a small burning sensation. I look out the window.

_Rose where are you? _I thought.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Dresses, Suits and Shots

Sorry I'm trying to update as fast as possible. This chapter jumps around POV and hope you can enjoy. I do not own anyone except the Witwicky family members, as well as Master and Mistress, kids ands and ninja characters except:

EthanPrime21 owns Rachel, Rainspiral owns Calico, Angel Prime owns Silverswipe/Angel

* * *

Optimus POV

"I'm so excited, I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait" I hear the young Sara Witwicky chant over and over again literally jumping at the living room I believe.

Her cousin groans at her enthusiasm, although I wonder why.

"Why do you hate me?" Sam groans as he hits his head against the wall.

"Are they done yet?" Sara asks referring to Ron Witwicky as well as his wife Judy Witwicky to assisting to help finish packing for their month vacation. I'm here with Ratchet, Bumblebee, and the twins. Sideswipe went to go pick up Sergeant Epps while Ironhide is with the Lennox family. Apparently Sam prohibited Sara from helping. I do not know why.

"Not yet" Sam answers.

"Are they done yet?"

"No" Sam answers.

"Are they done yet?"

"No!" Sam answers.

"Are they done yet?"

"Yes" Sam answers.

"Really" she asks.

"No!"

"Are they done yet?"

"No!"

"Are they done yet?"

"No!"

"Are they done yet?"

"NNOOOO!" Sam yells out.

Everyone laughs as the twins cover their holoform audio and collapse on the ground for leaving their audio on sensitive

Then the doorbell rings.

I hear something fall and crash.

"MICKY!" Sara yells as well as allowing another item to crash in the process.

Ron laughs then opens the door and yells "if something is broken fix it or bury it!"

I had to shake my head in amusement. It strongly reminds me of the bond between Bumblebee as well as Silverswipe while they were young Sara reminding me of Bumblebee and Sam reminding me of Silverswipe. It was an amusement, after all Elita and I raised Bee as our own. Ironhide raised Silver ever since he found her as a youngling (child in Earth terms) abandon in an alley way while patrolling for Decepticon activity.

Ironhide commed me finding her and even though I didn't meet Silverswipe at that moment, I gave Ironhide the duty to have her as his charge. After all earlier that day he allowed himself to tell his feelings to Chromia, the femme he's been as humans would say heads over heels. She didn't feel the same way.

How did I know?

I was practising my sword fighting with Elita when I heard Ironhide at the target range. That said enough.

I then sent Ironhide patrolling early. Most amusing thing was that Ironhide rushed back to find a paint-spatter, angry CMO, the twins laughing as Ratchet threatens them with his wrench, and me trying to mediate the situation. The twins were laughing at Ratchet when the most amazing miracle Primus has ever allowed.

_Flashback_

_I waved at Ironhide to put not Silverswipe down and bring out his cannons and threaten the twins. After all he has a youngling with him who may or may not be traumatized by the appearance of weaponry. After all she is a young femme who lost her parents to the Decepticons. But then again Ironhide absolutely adores sparklings and younglings. _

"_Daddy why is the Autobot with many colours?" Little Silverswipe asks. _

_Ratchet stopped yelling, as the twins turn to see the new voice. Sideswipe perked up while Sunstreaker looked to be in a daze._

"_Well Sweetspark" Ironhide gently told her, not bothering the looks of amazement Sideswipe gave. Sunstreaker's expression didn't change. "They were being really mean to the poor doctor giving him a lot of trouble, even though he is their guardian." Ironhide tells her._

"_That's incredibly rude that they do that daddy!" Silverswipe exclaims, then turns to the twins, "you should be ashamed of yourselves" she scolds them. "Your poor guardian." She shakes her head in amazement. "Apologize now!" she demands._

_Ratchet offlined his optics a moment and commed me me_

_***Better mechs have tried* **_

_However Ratchet nearly went into statis lock hearing these next words._

_Sunstreaker stepped forward "I'm sorry for doing this prank Ratchet, Sides and me will be willing to help out in any sort of way. Whatever punishment you have for us, well accept."_

_Ironhide had his mouth hanging open as well as me. I heard a little giggle coming from the crib in the med bay only to see my sparkmate Elita-One, who walked in already unnoticed was laughing along with the only sparkling survivor we found at the Youth Sector that unfortunately was destroyed by the Decepticons._

"_Sunstreaker-" Ratchet began._

"_-apologized" Sideswipe ended with surprise._

"_Well I always did say that there was such thing as femme power," Elita told me with a smile as she cradled the sparkling to recharge._

_-End Flashback_

"Optimus you alright?" asks a concerned Sam.

I realize that I must have been too focused on my memory processors to focus on my very surroundings

"I apologize Sam, but I had not caught your statement. Would you mind repeating it?" I asked him.

"Just wondering if you were alright, you seemed to have zoned out of there." Sam tells me.

"I appreciate your concern, but there is no need to worry just thinking about the recruits that may come in the future." I told Sam. "Deep down in my spark I'll admit I'm a bit jealous that some Autobots may come and reunited with others while I will be on my own." I told Sam. I did tell him how my sparkmate died years ago, although my comrades do tell me to move on.

Sam nods in underestimating, "I see, I may not know the bonding, but I do understand the idea of not having someone that was close to you taken away. I'm sure that just because your a Prime, doesn't mean you are condemned to living a lonely life. I'm sure that your sparkmate wouldn't want you to be lonely." Sam tells me.

I am still amazed at the amount of wisdom Sam bears at such a young age. "Thank you Sam I appreciate those words. I'm sure that Elita would agree with you."

Sam looked at me surprised "Elita-"

"SAMUEL JAMES WITWICKY!" his parental unit shouts. "WHY IS THERE MUD IN MY HOUSE?" his mother shouts.

I then realized that Sam was completely covered in mud. On his skin, clothes and hair?

"Why you carrying a shovel?" Captain Lennox asks as he gets in the room.

"Not now, have to hide from mom." Sam says in a panic voice then runs off to hide.

"Optimus is it just me or didn't this room had eight chairs before?" Lennox asks me as he examines the table to indeed find two missing chairs.

Logically this leads to one conclusion to the chairs whereabouts.

"Sara."

Sara's POV

I was in the most awkward situation of life. Just because they are going on vacation, doesn't mean that Aunt Judy had to take picture after picture of her baby boy's first girlfriend that is drop dead gorgeous. (I mean Mikeala is the type of girl any guy wants.) Not to mention me as their niece being photographed as well WITHOUT ME KNOWING! I lost count at how many pictures I found of Bumblebee and me together. Why is Aunt Judy doing this again? Is this punishment for recuiting Sam anf Mikeala to help me bury those two chairs I broke.

"That way anyone can see how my future grandchildren will look like!" Judy exclaims.

Sam and me sweat dropped in embarrassment

"I mean after graduation I only have to wait until the wedding to plan," Aunt Judy begins. "Think about how my grandchildren will look like"

"Mom" Sam whines.

"Although Sammy's going to college and that means we can throw a wedding before. I need to ask Bumblebee when he's going to marry you Sara."

"AUNTIE" I whine. "Why me Micky?" I ask Mikeala as I turn pink like the top she was wearing. I whimper pitifully before hitting my head against the wall.

"What is Sara doing?" I hear Sarah ask.

"Knocking some sense to herself." She replies.

"Sideswipe" Ratchet calls out. Oh-uh I better go spare Sides before I get him into trouble just because Ratchet misinterprets the one earth custom doesn't mean Sides can get some sense knocked into him.

"RATCHET!"

* * * * * * * * * * * *30 Earth Minutes Later * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sam POV

"Okay Son here is the list that you cannot lose, okay keep it with you at all times" dad emphasizes to me.

""Ya dad I will, geez don't freak out on me." I tell him.

"Good, I don't want to have to panic while your mother and me are in Spain the Agent what-his-name got us to." Dad tells me while he's about to drive off.

"Bye Have fun!"

"Enjoy your trip!"

"Adios!"

"See Ya!"

I started reading the list.

_If the house is blown up or destroyed here is the house Inventory..._

"Dad, we don't have a home-screen theatre!" I complain to the car my parents are driving away from. I sigh "now what?"

All of the other guys groaned.

"What?" I asked.

Mikeala calls out sweetly "Sam, did you forget what you promised me?"

Then I groaned.

* * * * * * * * * * * *Meanwhile * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rachel POV

"Is is up yet?"

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I think she's gonna want to know what's going on, especially since she saw-"

Voices were whispering around me as I felt myself drowsy. I then heard a shrill whistle that got me more alert.

"Girls, we can answer all of her question after, right now we have other matters to attend to." Another voice comes up. I noted how her voice was authoritative but yet gentle, reminds me of my mom. I think she's the leader.

"Angel, how you feeling?" the leader asks.

"Sore, but at least better, thank you for asking." She answers.

"Calico, do the kids know and understand their parts?" Leader asks.

"Correctomondo, oh wise one, you did go over it with then a jillion times" a voice answers.

"Last time I checked it was five times." The leader answers.

"She's waking up" another voice says.

I weakly got up, with my head still sore.

"I have a question, did what happen really happen?" I asked.

It was really dark and I couldn't see much except the dark figures. However one of the figures I swear had glowing blue eyes.

"There was a serum that you were hit with earlier, which you thought that was a mosquito. This serum only brings out a cruel, malicious personality which is only triggered by the siren song master and mistress. Only the ones hit with the serum 24 hours later get into this state. But a person who hears the song beforehand will only get hypnotized, they get into a trance like state but can snap out of it when they feel the alter ego come in to place." The leader explains. "Only certain individuals by Master and Mistress choose."

"So I'm one the last ones?" I asked hopefully examining the hand I have with the serpent with red eyes.

"No" the leader answers regretfully. "Four more are still at the mercy."

Then I remembered what happened earlier in the morning. "So that means you actually killed-"

I was cut off as the door opened "get the others ready along with this one," the Mistress I believe tells the one I think who is the leader and throws another person into the room. "She has the serum already. She'll explain what is the assignment." Then the woman closes the door.

I forgot my question when I heard a gasp from the leader.

"My God, what did they do to you?"

* * * * * * * * * * * *3 Earth Hours Later With The Autobots* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bumblebee POV

*I must not laugh, I must not laugh, I-* I chanted. I couldn't do it. I took one look at my charge and laughed. Primus! It is hilarious seeing my charge complaining as the other organics/beings seem to be measuring my charge for his suit.

"For the last time Samuel, stop fidgeting!" a worker complains.

"I will if you stop poking me" he argues back.

Will who is beside Sam getting his measurements done says to my charge "Sam, just take it like a man and- ouch don't pinch me" Will complains to the worker.

Ironhide nearby palm faces himself at his charge behaviour. I grinned at the little competition with Ironhide to see who's charge is better then the other.

Optimus looks at Ironhide and me warningly. Slag, now I can't rub it in that my charge is better behaved despite the fact Ironhide's charge is older.

I went over to Sam just to see him in a large suit with needles in various places.

"Your lucky" Sam complains.

"Why?" I ask.

"You or the others don't have to get suits fitted for you. You can easily make it for you at once." Sam whines.

"Sam it's just those minor things about who we are" I tell my charge using my words carefully. It is a luxury for me after all to be able to talk even if it is in my holoform and not my true form though. On top of that I can't go mentioning the detail that we are bots because some organization after us. That reminds me. Organization like Sector 7. What about that line Rose sent? Samantha Swan Sleekly Skates Several Slippery Slopes. It is a poem of alliteration. A seven word line with S's.

"Bee you know the poem line know it has to do with the time Rose went figure skating competition under a false name, and met her first boyfriend there, but I think it has a double meaning." Sam tells me.

"I believe so. But what else is there to the poem. It's alliteration with S's and seven words."

"I know just S's with 7" Sam sighs.

Then as Sam would say 'it suddenly hit me'

S with 7

S7

Sector 7

"Sam its S7" I tell him excitedly "Sector 7"

"Bee you got the code!" Sam cheers excitedly. He turns to the mirror to freeze. I look at the mirror and to my surprise I see a female with dark blue jeans, black converse with a dark blue sports jacket not zipped up showing a red shirt. The female had a blue baseball cap with all her hair tucked in, with a white rim and a red line on the white rim. However I saw her face was with a pair of mirror blue glasses. She had a warm smile and was nodding her head. But when Sam and I turn around she wasn't there. I only saw a piece of paper. I picked it up and showed Sam what it said.

" _Beware of the 'Hocus Pocus' "_

Ratchet POV

I was waiting aside from the other mechs with their charge to finish with the "suit fitting."

I explore the store fascinated to see the many walls that reflect anything.

I look at one to see Mikeala dressed in blue top, behind me with her arms crossed. However when I turned around, I didn't see her.

I turn to see Mikeala hugging Sam when something came up my processors. Mikeala the entire time was wearing a pink top, then who was the Mikeala look alike with the blue top?

Will POV

"Ironhide?" I ask before turning to the mirror to see the girl Racheal behind us.

The both of us turn around to only find no one there.

"This is creepy" I say. "Like the Exorcist"

"Guys come'ere" Sam tells us.

Author POV

A small dark-haired boy around the age of 6 was found wondering alone pushing a baby stroller with a blonde girl around three years old. At his side was an 8 year old blonde girl. They all seemed to be really tense, but if anyone looked closely they were covered in filth. They seemed to have been wandering aimlessly. Then they saw three people. A pair of twins. They both seemed to be around their mid teens 15-16 with a Hispanic tine skin. One with white shirt with a red leather jacket and white stripe (Mudflap) and the other in reverse colour red shirt, white jacket. (Skids) Both having dark colour pants along with black shoes. The other guy had seemed to be in his mid twenties. He had flaming red hair along with peach coloured skin and looked slightly muscular. His height was to be about 5"11. He had dark blue jeans with black and red racing jacket and black running shoes. He also had on racing gloves that matched his jacket.

The blonde girl tugs onto Sideswipe holoform jacket. "Scuse me, do you know where is the-"

"Si-Simon" another man (Ratchet) comes in. "What are you doing, the young fe-female seems to be suffering a significant drop in body temperature. " Then Ratchet tells the little ones "why don't you come with us to find your parents."

The boy nods. "Awight"

* * * * * * * * * * * *Minutes Later* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"How bad?" Will asks on the phone. He nods but worriedly Then soon hangs up.

The little kids were in the backseat with Sarah and Annabelle, while Ironhide and Will were in the front.

"Out of curiosity, why did you come willingly."

The boy answers "you are the good ones."

Mikeala POV

Well since Ironhide, Mudflap, Skids Sideswipe, Epps, Will, Sarah and Annabelle along with the lost kids Sideswipe found along with the ones Sarah found totalling 7 kids. Epps went to catch a ride with Sideswipe as well as illegally carrying the 6 year old boy with him. A 10 and 9 year old girls and 4 year old boy went with Mudflap and Skids (don't know why.) And the kids Sideswipe found went with Ironhide.

This left Sam, Sara, Bee, Optimus, Ratchet and me. We heard that there was going to be a small show to happen.

Lot of people in the mall actually were crowding around.

Thank goodness Sara and me thought of leaving the shopping with the Autobots already.

The announcer, I think master of ceremonies is the title of the person, but anyway he comes on and says:

"Here are some girls new for the show bus now may I introduce to you: Acantha"

A red head with a black cloth mask (imagine the one like in the movie Zorro) covering half of her face comes up. She has dark colour pants, dark blue jacket, and a necklace of some sort.

"Desdemona"

A brunette comes on and like the red head has a black mask covering half of her face she is wearing black completely. She stood beside the red head. I noted how she has a nice even tan.

"Coventina, Artemis"

A pair of twins that have the sort of dark colours on except one has black hair while the other has brown hair. Both with Hispanic colour skin. They also had a mask.

"Angel"

A girl came up with long blonde hair that goes to her waist with silver highlights. Her outfit consists of a silver tight spaghetti tank top from guess and short shorts denim with white nikes not to mention with a tan. She has a mask. I swear her eyes glowed.

"Adonia"

A girl with blue top with jacket and black jeans and white sneakers comes in. She has dirty blonde hair as well as an even tan. She also had a mask on.

"Alethea"

This girl with raven black hair comes in. She has dark colour clothes on as well as a mask. However she looks strangely familiar.

Author's POV

Soon the performance began. Sam notes how the red head gave him a frown.

_Auburn hair singing_, **Brunette singing, **Backup, {Audience}

_I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine  
You can't stop the things I do  
I ain't lyin'_

The red head sang with such grace reminding anyone of a piano high and sweet but yet to the beat. A tingle sensation began where Sam, Sara and Mikeala had been bitten. The Autobots got caught up with the music.

**It's been the a plenty years  
Right down to the day  
Now the creatures are here  
And there's hell to ****pay**

The brunette with no arguments could sing. Her voice was indeed powerful, raspy along with sexy blues-on-the-Bayou kind of voice with a grit of Janis Joplin with the control and volume of Aretha Franklin (like Lola in the novel Featherless Bipeds.)

_I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine!_

**Hey, Tranquility!**  
**We're Humanists Bots and Cons**

**What's yours?**

Sara seems to snap out of daze tripping over her cousin "wait did she say Humanists, Bots and Cons?" She looks around bewildered. Her neck was burning and her friends were all zombie like. She notices how the Autobots are simply walking on stage.

"The beat, song its the movie "Hocus Pocus" fuck I'm an idiot." Sara curses.

She then punches Sam who topples on Mikeala.

**I put a spell on you  
And now you're gone**  
(Gone gone gone, so long!)

The sound of the song was getting louder.

**My whammy fell on you  
And it was strong**  
(So strong, so strong, so strong!)

"What's happening?" Mikeala asks.

"Cover your ears" Sara shouts at them. "It's like the movie Hocus Pocus the scene where the witches are putting a spell on the adults."

"Shit" Sam curses. "Their like siren singers."

_Your wretched little lives  
Have all been cursed  
'Cause of you beings coming_

_Your ending towards your worst  
_

"Get Bee Sara" Sam orders.

"I'll get Ratchet" Mikeala says.

"I'll get Prime," Sam yells ignoring the protests of others.

_I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine_

_**(Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!)**_

The three attempt to get the Autobots but the song was dragging them in.

_If you don't believe  
Your fates coming by us humans_  
**Ask my group  
"Damn, she's vicious!"**

"Get your Ipod and blast it" Mikeala shouts frantic.

_I put a spell on you..._  
**I put a spell on you...**  
_**Bots! Cons! Death now!**_

They all began fumbling with their Ipods as their Autobot friends comes closer to the siren singers.

_Ah-say-into-pie  
Oppa-maybe-uppen-die_

Audience:

{Ah-say-into-pie  
Oppa-maybe-uppen-die}

Sam, Sara and Mikeala chants along their eyes changing dangerously to coal black. But the sound from their Ipods blast into their ears.

**In-kama-koray-ah-ma**

{In-kama-koray-ah-ma}

Purposely trips Prime. "Cover your ears and lets get out of here!"

Mikeala pushes Ratchet the other way.

Sara kisses Bee snapping him out of daze.

**Hey, {****hey}****, high,**** {high}**

_**Say bye-bye!**_

They all ran out of the store.

"Run like hell's after you,"

**{Bye**

_bye!}_

The Autobots, Sam, Sara and Mikeala run out gasping for breath.

"I need to check your bites again" Ratchet tells them.

* * * * * * * * * * * *Will with the phone conversation earlier* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Will POV

I got a phone call from Glen "Will listen some organization sent a video to military base and its bad."

"How bad?" I ask.

"Let's say its like those gladiator fights with people fighting animals in the movies except its Cybertonian versus human and you'll freak out to see who plays which part." He exclaims.

Then the phone is passed on.

"Will it's Maggie, get all of the Autobots here and Sam, Sara and Mikeala, this is something they need to see."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed


	8. Findings and Risings

Thank you very much for your patience. A Merry to you all, I hope you'll enjoy. I do not own anyone except the Witwicky family members, as well as Master and Mistress, kids ands and ninja characters except:

EthanPrime21 owns Rachel, Rainspiral owns Calico, Angel Prime owns Silverswipe/Angel

* * *

Sam POV

I was freaking out. No, freaking out wasn't the word. What would it be? Oh yes, I think I know the probable words that can describe how I am feeling. How about "WHAT IN FUCKIN' SHIT HAPPENED AT THE MALL BACK THERE, AND WHY WAS MY SISTER THERE!" I yelled internally in my head. However Mikeala saw my expression and squeezed my hand. I smiled gratefully at her. I looked at the rear view mirror of Bee's alt-mode to see Sara in the back seat lying down at the car seat absentmindedly rubbing Bee's seats in small circles. Perhaps trying to calm herself, or reassure Bee. She caught me me looking and gave me a smile of reassurance. I tried to calm myself down as well holding onto Mikeala's hand to calm myself as well. At least we all decided to wait on Ratchet checking the bites till we get to base. Now to cal myself.

_'Hopefully Ratchet won't notice.' _I thought wishfully.

"_Samuel James Witwicky your heart rate is rising at rather an alarming speed, calm down."_ Ratchet scolds me over the speakers causing everyone to jump from their seats.

[Oooooohhh, your in trouble, your in trouble,] Bee plays a little girl's voice taunting me.

I smack the steering wheel.

However Sara smacked me in the head.

Mikeala couldn't help but to start to laugh at the humour going on.

"What was that for?" I couldn't help but demand childishly.

"For hitting my boyfriend" she responds.

I was about to turn around and respond when I got another smack in the head. I turned around to glare evilly at my cousin who was back lying down on the car seats smiling angelically.

"Why did you hit me again?" I whined.

"Cause I remembered you beaten Bee when he was trying to make more of a romantic for you with Mikeala." She answers then strokes onto the car seat of Bee. "Right Bee" she croons.

[Weeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllll] another child voice plays.

"Your mean Bee" I whined "she's being mean to me Kayla" I whined to Mikeala gently tugging her shirt.

"Micky" Sara whines matching my tone "Sammy's being mean to me"

Mikeala just laughs then looks outside to see that we are indeed outside our place. Optimus being the type to be ahead already had our luggage taken out of the house. I sighed and jumped ahead to grab my luggage before Sara scolds me for not helping Optimus. I grabbed my luggage when I remembered something.

"Just wait a minute, I wanna grab something before we leave." I tell them handing my bag to a slightly confused Bee's holoform.

I ran inside my house jumping the every few stairs at a time. On my left I pass by my parents room, my room. On my right is Sara's room and then my sister's room. I push the door open and walked to the desk of Rose. I opened her right hand drawer and pulled out her laptop kept in a royal blue bag with the chargers. One thing comes to my mind is that Optimus sometime ago mention told us how he use to have a spark-mate who died in war, as well as his daughter. I cringe at the thought. How harsh is life on him, the poor guy. Today he told me that his spark mate's name is Elita. Now forgive me for being secretive to the Autobots Primus, but there are some things that don't add up. Why?

Before my family moved into Tranquility, we use to live in L.A. Along with Sara being right next door to us. Sara, Rose and I, Rose and me were six and Sara was only five got very sick from the mysterious radiation poisoning. Now the scary part was that the doctors didn't even know how we got this "radiation poisoning" I mean one day at school Rose and me were playing tag by ourselves one day because the other kids were making fun of Rose and how she would not pronounce the 'e in the beginning of the name. Hence she called the girl Elena 'Lena. Anyway we were running around having the time of our lives when we suddenly collapsed. Sara was in another class when she started to become feverish. There being no teacher around to help Sara caused Sara to sneak out of her class to find us. Sara found us and soon the teachers found the three of us calling an ambulance taking us to the hospital, testing us and everything. I only remember throwing up a lot as well as Rose throwing up no matter how little food she had. Sara was trembling and panting like crazy. I hardly remember the hospital stay but I do remember pretending to be asleep when the doctors told Uncle John, Aunt Annie, mom and dad that the three of us hardly have any chance of living. They recommended to live in some sort of farm area at least to enjoy our last times. I shivered at those words but never told Sara or Rose. Now the part that was odd was that the three of us were hide-n-seek when we all got lost in the forest. Now here comes the scary part. I remember a lot of blue light. When I woke up, I was back in the hospital. Now the doctors found out that the three of us were 'cured for good.'

Dad told me how they found us all in different parts of the forest passed out nearby a huge crater. But the odd thing was that they found me muttering a word that sounded like "Blitzfire."

Sara was found muttering something like "the princess Firewing."

But Rose, well when the doctors asked her if she remembers anything, she told them "Angel Lita saved me."

The most oddest thing was that before the illness, Rose would always say that she can't decide what is her favourite colour, but after the hospitals and getting cures, Rose would say her favourite colours are royal blue and red. The same colours as Optimus paint job.

I look at the closet of Rose to see her dark blue dress. It has a vertical cut at the hip which half goes to the ground while the other half tappers off. To complete the touch it has a red bow accent. Her other clothes had a mix of blue to go along with her flaming hair.

Now if anyone was to see a connection is that this angel who saved Rose is Lita. Now I can assume two things the angels name can be Lita actually pronounced E-lita. Elita who is spark-mate to Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader who's paint job is royal blue and red.

Very odd.

Now here is another odd thing. If one was to see the relationship between Optimus and Sara they can get anyone to believe that Sara is his daughter.

Odd coincidence isn't it?

Now what is the most mind boggling is that mom told me that she asked Ratchet if Blitzfire was an Autobot. He told her yes, he is the twin brother of Elita-One. The same Elita-One who is spark mate to Optimus. Blitzfire and Optimus were practically brothers. Not to mention "had a spark mate" named Nightstar. Who had a sister name Nightflight same age as Optimus daughter Firewing.

Is it just me or does anyone see a connection here?

I'm taking Rose laptop because of many reasons. One the laptop is her diary. She doesn't believe in paper and pen. Don't ask why cause I don't know.

I felt a tug on my sleeve only to see that her bag handles got caught on one of the bandages on my arm. I cut the bandage to reveal a patch of green skin! WTF?

I walk back hitting one arm against Rose's alarm clock.

"_**This is just in, a house was burned down with two adults found burned pronounce dead on the scene. Police officials identified the bodies as Johnathan and Maria DiWoods. Officials believe that their 17 year old teenage daughter Rachel must have been the one to actually set the fire that killed her parents since she was seen fleeing the crime scene on a blue motorcycle. More information will be updated-"**_

I turned off the radio.

_*Such a cruel world out there* _I thought.

Then I went back to my arm.

_*To see or not to see, that is the question*_ I thought.

I hesitated for a second the ripped off the bandage and only one thing came out of my mouth.

FUCK YOU GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!

Sara POV

I was worried. No scratch that, I was scared for Sam. Why?

When Sam came back out with Rose's laptop he seemed to be extremely tensed. I asked him why and then he told me that his black jogging pants, his black hoody sweater, a few black shirts, sunglasses and his navy blue baseball cap was all missing and he found four fifty dollar bills on his night table. I think that is only half of what happened inside the house. Why would I believe that? Because Sam also came back wearing a opened hoody sweater. Why would Sam go get a sweater to wear? I plan on figuring it out. Also another bit of things to figure out as well. For instance, is it strange that Sam and Optimus behave as if they were brothers?

"_Prime we have another incoming Autobot, half an earth hour driving distance, within 45 earth minutes. Ironhide is not responding to his coms. Not to mention there are two Cybertonian energy levels." _Ratchet reports.

"_His coordinates?"_Optimus asks Ratchet

There was silence then Optimus says _"Does the docking fishery warehouse "Ocean Pete" holds any familiarity to the three of you?"_

Sam shakes his head while Mikeala answers "only that its been abandon for 25 years."

I nodded "The warehouse is HUGE!" I emphasized "Big enough to fit..." I trailed off mind going back to the Humanist siren singers. Especially Rosie who was part of wanting to lure the Autobots.

"_Sara?"_ Optimus asks with a concerned parental tone.

"Big enough to fit two average size con and bot fighting" I whisper.

Everyone seemed to have frozen at my choice of words.

"Bumblebee, meet up with the new Autobot with your charges, Ratchet and I-" Optimus began but I angerly cut him off.

"I can help too, why only you guys? What happens if you get hurt?" I demanded rather childishly.

"_You are not coming Sara, that is my final word"_ Optimus tells me with finality.

Before I could respond a new voice came "Wouldn't your final word be 'word' Prime?" The voice unlike the mechs was softer tone. More feminine.

"Silverswipe?" Sam whispers.

I gave Sam a WTF look.

"So have been telling them a lot about me daddy huh?" Silverswipe asks.

"Just some details here and there.." Ironhide answers, trailing a bit.

Oooooohhhhh Ironhide's daughter, never mind me asking who's Silverswipe. Boy what a blonde moment for me.

Sam gave me a curious look.

I clap my hands together. "So Hide, Silver what happened to you guys?" I asked hoping for a distraction.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ What Happened To Ironhide Earlier ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ironhide's POV

While I was parked outside of the police station while Epps, Will and Sarah Lennox were with the sparklings at the law enforcer station. I scanned the perimeter when I noticed that there was strong signal of energy level. But the odd thing was that there was few weak energy levels, but it was nearby, no right beside the strong Cybertonian reading. What makes it more confusing is that one of the weak Cybertonian readings is actually an All Spark reading. I read over the readings to see the strong Cybertonian reading is actually a Decepticon reading.

"_Ironhide ya getting this"_ Sideswipe asks comm me.

"Course I'm getting this," I gruffly answer. "Why would'n I?" I paused for a moment. "Sides, you and Mudflap and Skids are going to stay here."

"Why can't we go with you Hidey?" Skids whines.

"_Because someone has to stay with my charges, and do you really think that I would actually trust the likes of you to take intercept the probable hostages and something or some sort with All Spark energy levels."_ I growled back at them. _"Sides your in charge"_

Then I hacked into Will Lennox cell phone.

"Will Lennox, I'm leaving Sideswipe and the twins here to provide you ride since I've detected one Deception presence in the area."

"Really Iro-uhh" Will stumbles upon his words as Samuel trembled beneath my cannons the first time we met.

"It's Aaron Hyde" I remind him gruffly.

"Aaron? Aaron, sure no problem I was going to let you know we were going to be a while anyways."

"Thank you Will Lennox" I hung up and drove away to the location.

I had to admit there was no doubt that within the depths of my spark, there was a bad feeling. I just ignored it and got into my bi-pedal mode. My audios caught the sound of a rhythm beat. Perhaps a drum. I got my cannons ready and snuck back of this warehouse. I got surprised at the sight before me. Firstly there was a deep tones melody that haunted my spark showing no welcome or hope. In the balcony there are two figures male and female, male being the one playing this flute like contraption. In the middle of the room was the the alt-mode of Sideways? I thought that slagger died in the battlefield at Cybertron. Why wasn't he transforming? Then I noted how there were a pair of figures around the same size holding two spears, one on each side of him. Above him, there was more balconies occupied by two more figures, one in each balcony holding a spear threateningly at Sideways. But these spears were no ordinary spears humans first created to hunt. One side pointed made of metal. The metal glinted of a light blue with Cybertonian glyphs. More specifically 'kill' and 'destroy' the figures above have a sai ninja sort weapon with the same written glyphs. The legendary weapons that are told to kill off a Cybertonian at such torture with little effort. I did a double take and noted how the figures were dressed as ninja. They were all wearing these tight black pants with black footwear. They seem to have this dark blue vest tied up by some black sash and a black mask showing their eyes. I noticed that the females hairs were braided into one. (Mainly the idea of Huntsgirl in American Dragon)

How did they get ahold of these legendary weapons. I never had felt more pity to Sideways as I have now. That's when I realized there were no drums but chants.

Two figures emerge. "a second class kill for the world to see that that Humanists shall rise to the level" the male calls out. Perhaps recording. "Acantha Angel All Spark Protecter All Spark Host call on it." I saw the two female ninja. One red hair one blonde with silver streaks.

_**By the power of Rae**_ (Girls raised there right arm and bow down and two Bo Staffs were tossed at them which was tossed by the two females from the above balcony) **Blonde with silver streaks **, _Red head_

**Mut...Nut...**_Khnum...Ptah..._(both stood up and swung there arms to the left and back to the right)_  
Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment..._

_Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet... (the red head brings tall shadows showing the past gods )_  
**Anubis...Anukis...  
Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut...  
Heket...Mafdet... (The blonde with silver shows more)**  
_Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah...  
Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket...(Red head pounds on her staff on the ground twice and points her staff at Sideways having crimson red flames appear from he front taking form of more gods)_  
**Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet...  
Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet... (He blonde with silver performs the same task but having ****light blue flames.)**

_**Ra... **_(They both had there side to one another. Red head on the right right foot a step back with right arm at the side holding onto the bottom of the staff while the left side of the Staff was held by her left hand. Her left hand raised half way. The other ninja mirrors her. The blonde with silver had something on her neck that was glowing.)

_Creatures of the wise to all take a stand to humans of all._

_Creatures of the flesh take heed for bring here there sins of greed_

**Killing there own place by own fault now must bring there war to a halt**

**Humanity shall rise once more calling on the gods so adore**

_**The deity power to rise once again, goodbye Cybertrons you have now reach your end.**_

No doubt Sideways was against the warehouse wall in his bi-pedal mode nothing more then his hologram. Wait how did he end up like that? That's when I realize I'm stuck in my holoform. My bipedal mode acted as if it was chained to the wall. I decided to watch what will happen next.

"Deception you are being held against your new enemy the Humanists. One wrong move and my warriors will attack."

"you.." Sideways growls but stops seeing the weaponry.

"it's a fight to the death. You win you can walk out alive. My warrior wins, it's your death."

"If I win I want the femme with All Spark reading and to walk out alive" Sideways bargains.

"Deal, your warrior?"

"Your newest warrior."

"Desdemona your up"

Desdemona leaps from the balcony to the other balcony and scales down. She then on the ground switches her spear with the red head. She gives it a twirl and gets into fighting stance. Sideway gets his bi pedal mode back in action. Sideways begins to blast Desdemona who simply leaps out of the way. To my surprise there was hardly much damage. He sends one more blast but she spins her Bo staff deflecting the blast. She tosses a Sai at him sending powerful electrical currents to send Sideway on to the ground from the power surge.

A monotone voice asks "Any last words punk?" I knew the voice no matter how emotionless she sounds.

"Rachel don't!" I call out _What a slaggin' fragger I am**.* **_I thought. Weapons come pointing my way while the cowardly con runs away.

"What's it matter to you Bot? Your kind destroys the place of the earth" She snarls.

I saw that her eyes were black. All of the ninja's were pitch black.

But the blonde with silver. She had glowing blue. I knew I had no choice but to take them out.

"Feeling lucky punk?" I threaten taking out my cannons. To everyone's surprise the red head lowers her weapon.

"Autobot Ironhide weapon specialist." She whispers. I then saw a familiar silver Lamborghini parked nearby.

_Flashback_ Begins

_These earth alt forms are great daddy, I definitely want to be a Lamborghini best for speed._

_Flashback ends_

"Silverswipe?" I ask the blonde with streaks.

"Daddy?" She whispers in disbelief. T

he flute noise went back. A sai went to my shoulder sending be crashing. Snarling noises were heard.

"Attack the creature of metal waste! Acantha Artemis.."

Electrical shocks passed through my system. Many warnings appear on my CPU.

"The spark chamber." The female assassin orders.

I see my daughter bewildered at what's going around.

"Run Silver, I love you my little Silver" I told her before I cried in agony as a ninja warrior snaps my mobility cables apart.

"NOO DADDY!" She then began to glow a light blue. The Lamborghini disappears as amour parts begin to fly around her. Her human figure stays the same. But she seems to grow and the amour attaches itself Onto the figure of Silver. Soon the glow comes to a stop and then before everyone was a tall feminine silver Autobot with a cannon weapon on her left side a energon sword on her right.

"Ground shocker" she yells out. Levels of energy run to the ground shocking the place. She places her hands before me and sparks came from her healing me.

"Let's get out" I shout to Silver.

"Run!" the red head yells her eyes turn to a familiar hazel brown.

Sam's eye colour.

She doubles over and begins to cough up blood.

"Rosalie!" I yell out.

"Go!" She yells.

I then saw another figure come from the balcony above.

I glance over one more time and ran off transforming mid air.

At Base Optimus POV

There are many things to be grateful and to wish for to be better. Firstly there is the reunion between Silver-who was forced to merge with the All Spark and now All Spark herself- and the other bots but most of all the incoming Autobot turned out to be no one else then Sunstreaker himself. Turns out he saw Silver shot down by a Decepticon at the last battle. But the most odd is that I saw Elita myself shot down and tossed aside. We all were talking and mainly Blitzfire, Firewing, Nightstar, Nightflight, Chromia and Elita Shared the same. But the most oddest thing was that they all ended up the same way in the very end when we last saw them. But the most oddest thing was that Sam was panicking a bit when he heard what happened, but Sam's heart rate spiked up significantly at the mention of Blitzfire. Personally I will wait until Sam is ready to tell me what he's hiding. Now it is only waiting until the video uploads. On one of the couches from the left Sideswipe Sunstreaker Silverswipe Ironide with the Lennox family and Epps, Ratchet another Mudflap and Skids with Bumblebee with his charges and me.

The video focuses onto a loading dock with a male looking ninja. Beside him was another female ninja. Behind him was seven female ninja's. They were all wearing these tight black pants with black footwear. They seem to have this dark blue vest tied up by some black sash and a black mask showing their eyes. I noticed that the females hairs were braided into one. The female in an emotionless malicious voice says

"Autobots alike you have invaded our planet, and brought your war to ours. Now your suffering shall all see the rise of humanity. Girls!" The girls were all around this creature. I look and realize that it is indeed the body of Megatron.

"Acantha Angel All Spark Protecter All Spark Host call on it." I saw the two female ninja. One red hair one blonde with silver streaks.

_**By the power of Rae**_ (Girls raised there right arm and bow down and two Bo Staffs were tossed at them which was tossed by the two females from the above balcony) **Blonde with silver streaks **, _Red head_

**Mut...Nut...**_Khnum...Ptah..._(both stood up and swung there arms to the left and back to the right)_  
Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment..._

_Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet... (the red head brings tall shadows showing the past gods )_  
**Anubis...Anukis...  
Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut...  
Heket...Mafdet... (The blonde with silver shows more)**  
_Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah...  
Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket...(Red head pounds on her staff on the ground twice and points her staff at Sideways having crimson red flames appear from he front taking form of more gods)_

Sparks were flying out jumping onto Megatron.

**Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet...  
Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet... (He blonde with silver performs the same task but having light blue flames.)**

_**Ra... **_(They both had there side to one another. Red head on the right right foot a step back with right arm at the side holding onto the bottom of the staff while the left side of the Staff was held by her left hand. Her left hand raised half way. The other ninja mirrors her. The blonde with silver had something on her neck that was glowing.)

_Creatures of the wise to all take a stand to humans of all._

_Creatures of the flesh take heed for bring here there sins of greed_

**Killing there own place by own fault now must bring there war to a halt**

**Humanity shall rise once more calling on the gods so adore**

_**The deity power to rise once again, goodbye Cybertrons you have now reach your end.**_

No doubt Megatron was now alive once again. But indeed he's bi-pedal mode is against the wall and a hologram version of his human self appears.

The other females had spears threateningly pointed at Megatron. But these spears were no ordinary spears humans first created to hunt. One side pointed made of metal. The metal glinted of a light blue with Cybertonian glyphs. More specifically 'kill' and 'destroy'. The sai's at there side had the same written glyphs. The legendary weapons that are told to kill off a Cybertonian at such torture with little effort.

The male ninja steps forth "Deception you are being held against your new enemy the Humanists. One wrong move and my warriors will attack."

"What makes you believe I will listen" Megatron threatens but then sees the but stops seeing the weaponry.

"Firstly all forms of communication have been disabled and secondly all I'm offering is that you will fight my ninja warrior. A fight to the death. You win you can walk out alive. My warrior wins, it's your death."

"I shall agree to this bargain of yours fleshling" Megatron agrees after seeing he has no choice..

"Deal, your warrior?"

"Your strongest warrior."

"Acantha your up" Acantha the red head steps forward.

She has her Bo Staff in hand.

"Without the shield" the male orders.

Acantha tosses her Bo Staff to the dirty blonde and pulls out two katana swords. Dark blue at the bottom with a silver blade and the same glyphs that was on the Bo Staff. They both gave a gleam of blue. She gives it a twirl and gets into fighting stance. Megatron gets his bi pedal mode back in action. Megatron begins to blast Desdemona who simply leaps out of the way. To my surprise there was hardly much damage. He sends one more blast but she sends out a light blue energy form back whipping Megatron's blast back at him to his spark chamber. Megatron claws onto Acantha ripping one of her sleeves. She whips the sword at him, putting him into the utmost agony causing him to fall on the ground.

Acantha emotionless asks "Any last words Con?"

"Who are you?" She lets out a mirthless laugh and raises her arm revealing a green snake tattoo on her arm and on her hand was the head with crimson red eyes and takes off her mask. I didn't see her face but I didn't have to. My spark almost stopped at the next words.

"Rosalie Jane Witwicky the one who's going to send you back to your Pit. Glad to see how the Witwicky's seem to keep on killing you." She declares taunting him.

"Finish him!"

She raises a katana and with a shout stabs Megatron. No more no less.

"The creature is dead!" The female beside the male declares.

"Beware bots and cons your next." The male declares. "Anyone with the markings of the humanist" he shows Rosalie's arm with the snake tattoo. "shall obey the call to kill you all. Four more of you are out there,"

"Reveal yourself." The other females pull out there there masks. But the oddest thing was that they all had pitch black eyes. I saw the missing twin girls Elena and Angela, Calico, Rachel the femme Ironhide met at the store, a smaller version of Mikeala and Rosalie. The video went black.

"They have Maria" Mikeala whispers.

"I know Calico from school few years back" Sam says.

Lennox stood up "can this get any worse."

Sam suddenly stood up. "It is going to. Sara, Mikeala take off the wrappings."

They were bewildered but obeyed. Mikeala shrieked a bit as Sara gasps. Sam took off his sweater. On Mikeala's arm, Sam's arm, and revealing Sara's forearm and neck were the snakes of the humanists.

"I thought he said four" Mudflap answers solemnly.

Sarah Lennox answers almost crying.

"The fourth is with me." She cries silently. Annabelle's arm no doubt had the snake on her arm.


	9. Research and Ducati 848

I hope this chapter is acceptable for you all. Have a Happy New Year!

I do not own anyone except the Witwicky family members, as well as Master and Mistress, kids ands and ninja characters except:

EthanPrime21 owns Rachel, Rainspiral owns Calico, Angel Prime owns Silverswipe/Angel, Alex owns Roxie Terra

Also I don't own the songs Cowboy Casanova or Before He Cheats. Carrie Underwood does.

* * *

Sara POV

_Click, clack, click, clack_

My sneakers were the only source of sound that was happening. While everyone else was sitting down minus Ratchet I was continuously pacing.

_Click, clack, click, clack_

I didn't want this to happen. Not at all. I only want everything to be okay.

_Click, clack, click, clack_

I didn't want Rosie to be turned into a Cybertonian killer.

_Click, clack, click, clack_

I don't want my friends to turn against the Autobot friends.

_Click, clack, click, clack_

I don't want to be a killer.

_Click, clack, click, clack_

I have become so close to Bee then to anyone else outside of the family before. Sure I'm only one year younger then Bee but I feel like he holds me together. I don't want him to hate me now because I've been branded to be a killer.

_Click, clack, click, clack_

I really wish Rosie was here. It pained me inside that she had to be taken leaving us all alone.

_Click, clack, click, clack_

Rose is always there for us no matter what. Between the group of friends we were, everyone pretty much saw Rose as the mother of our group. Always watching over us.

_Click, clack, click, clack_

I remember this one time that I had this boyfriend Marcus who convinced me I was the one for him. How blonde was I? Anyway I was crazy over him. Rose frowned the second she saw him. I got upset that she didn't approve. But then Rose and Sam showed the true Marcus and...

Wait didn't they record they record what they planned out.

I paused and turn around to Sam.

"Sam can I borrow the laptop?" I ask.

Sam looked at me curiously. "Sure, why-"

"When I got to practice my swing" I told him.

He looks at the other Autobots who seemed to have gotten curious for a second.

He cracks a smile "I know at least I got to video tape you so angry. If it wasn't you I would think that it was mom with the baseball bat."

Now Sam has the Autobots attention. Only Sunstreaker and Silverswipe looked a bit confused.

"My mom has this temper and lets just saw Ironhide" Sam points accusingly at Ol' Hide "threatened to kill Mojo." Then he snickers "and Ironhide had quite a dent done by mom."

Silver looked furious at Ironhide "dad! How could you?" She demands.

Sunstreaker shrugs "What's so bad terminating a rodent, it will only ruin someone's paint job."

Silver smacks Sunstreaker in the head. "Watch the paint job" he shouts then regrets it seeing it was Silver.

To save dear ol' Sunny, I pout "I wasn't that crazy" I pause "I think."

Sam snorts in amusement, "Ya I mean that red viper car of his was all shiny and stuff, then after words I found out that he couldn't even sell the car parts since it looked like a car that was t-boned then hitting a few posts."

The Autobots look at Sam startled. At least Ratchet wasn't here.

"I call dibs hooking up the laptop to the tv with Sara" Silver calls out.

She scoops me to her shoulder while I have the laptop in my hand.

We all sit down back again while Bee seems to agitated. I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry Bee, your not on the hit list." I pat on his knee.

"Yet" Mudflap whispers.

I stood up and pointed at them threateningly "YOU! On the other hand!" I shout.

"Sara why don't you sit down?" Optimus suggests.

I smile angelically "of course I will."

_Italics_-Rose singing, normal- talking

I walk in. Hair curled into pretty ringlets. Black tank top on with black jeans. Black tight fit leather jacket. I had a pair of sunglasses on. I walk to this party.

_You better take it from me  
That boy is like a disease_

I turn to look onstage. I see this female with brown hair and glasses. A black sleeveless shirt along with tight fit jeans and perhaps black shoes. She turns right at me.

_You're running  
You're trying  
You're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free_

The camera turns to me frowning.

_He's like a curse  
He's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out  
But he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

She points right at me shaking her finger

He's a good-time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery

She dances around the microphone stand.

_He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
_

She keeps tilting the microphone stand to the left. Goes back to me in disbelief.

_I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearin' what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I've been where you've been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away-ay_

Camera points at Rose shaking her finger.

_Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothin' but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
_

Camera points at me as I bit my lip.

_If you listen to me  
And take my advice  
_

I walk to the direction Rose points at.

_He's a good-time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
__He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
_

I stop shaking my head in desperation. Some guy pushes me. Black hair, black sunglasses with black leather jacket and jeans.

_Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember_

I pause ready to turn back when the same guy pushes me forward.

_He's a good-time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
__He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
_

The camara zooms in on my boyfriend heavily making out with a bleach blonde tramp.

_Oh you better run for your life  
_

I look close to crying when the same guy pulls me away before I was seen. I still had my sunglasses on.

_Oh you better run for your life_

I compose myself nodding my head to Rose. I backed away from him, fists clenched in anger. Another song goes on and I look at Rose confused.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky_

I nod

_Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
_

I gave Rose a duh' look. Camaera shoes Marcus with the blonde with a drink making there way somewhere.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick_

I gave an 'of course look'

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

I roll my eyes

_And he don't know  
_

I take of my glasses leaving it on my forehead. I gave Rose a confused look. Camera goes to Rose who smiles.

_I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
_

I smile then frown. Camera goes to the same guy with sports bag hugging me. It is actually Sam and I walk out with Sam behind to the parking lot to the Viper. Sam pulled out a pair of car keys tossing it to me. I smile sadistically.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_I point at the camera to Sam and and Sam waves his hands._

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know

_Sam pulls out of the bag golf club, baseball bat pocket knife another baseball bat._

That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

The song says enough

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me

Still working on the car.

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires

I walk back to where Marcus is.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
_

I stood before Marcus giving him you got to be kidding me look.

_Oh, before he cheats_

_I drop his car keys in his drink._

_Oh_

Camera goes to Rose jumping off stage and Sam and me walking off. Camera goes to the old beaten up viper.

"Well Sara, I take it that if your going to put someone with dents be sure to let me know ahead of time" Ratchet who appeared out of nowhere tells me.

I blush.

Then Ratchet goes worried. "It is as we feared the legends of Hassansintrons are true."

The Autobots at least were paralysed in fear "Hassansintrons?" Mikeala asks.

Silverswipe stood up to explain.

"In Cybertron there were these legendary creatures that are known as Hassansintrons Or Hassassin. There use to be other ways to take out the enemy from the other side. Only the commander would be considered to go as low as to hiring these sort of creatures as they can often turn against one the Autobot or Decepticon. It is said that they were originated as humans but there is this a sounding spell that brings out their most inner darkest being of them. The inner beast many control will be let free. They have their own weaponry that can kill a bot or con despite the size difference. It is said if a shapeshifter was to be bound as human then they can register the All Spark if the cube itself was gone. The very blood of the shapeshifter given to other human bounded will become the greatest creatures of them all" Silver explains

I bit my lip thinking about how blood thirsty Rose was on the video killing Megatron.

"If you take apart Hassansintrons it be Hassansin trons. " Optimus explains.

"Trons being Cybertrons I assume" Sarah says.

"Hassasins" Mikeala bits her lip "the decendents of us humans call assassins."

"Cybertonian assassins." I whisper.

Rosalie POV

Pain. Overwhelming pain. The pressure that was on my stomach was lifted. I gasped to breath but the new lashes on my back was hurting me. I really wanted to cry to crawl up somewhere and die. But I can't leave these people behind. I allowed Angel who turns out to be Silverswipe to escape. That meant punishment. Being lashed with a bull whip howling at the pain. Why did I howl? I remember Angel told me that she recalls this Autobot who was a shapeshifter. Angel didn't realize she forgot her Autobot self until her dad triggered her memory. Angels blood was inserted into every captured member. Calico, Rachel, Elena, Angela, Maria and me.

Then I thought of the others as well.

Mikeala, Sara, my brother Sam, sweet innocent Annabelle.

Angel's blood brings out our inner animal. Looks like mine's canine.

I hobbled into the bathroom changing into fresh ninja clothes at the same time taking a wet cloth going over my scars on my back.

I look at myself in the mirror. All I see is a red head with a huge collection of scars like Ironhide would have. The worst besides my back is a long one that went from my right side of my neck down to my shoulder. Only me and Maria are at our worst.

I only want to go home.

Whenever my evil being I call Thorn comes by, I can't do anything but watch. The horror I do and nothing I can do. I try to restrain myself and I only hurt myself.

I know that we are called the names we are given for a reason.

Alethea, Adonia, Artemis, Coventina, Desdemona, Acantha

I shiver when Master called me that. Then said lustfully "your mine."

My ex only said that to me once when he kidnapped me due to his lustful desire for me. He tied me up on the bed almost... I gulp, well I have to remember he didn't. I scratched his face leaving a few long scars on his face.

He told me "your next."

He left leaving me tied up setting the house on fire. But I escaped due to Sam being an idiot rescuing me. He shouldn't have almost died for me, but he did.

I only trusted Sam, Epps, Will, Uncle John and dad. I still get anxiety attacks when another male comes nearby.

I still can't have Miles sitting beside me without panicking

I know there is some back meaning to the names. It must be Greek goddess names. But what.

Not to mention that if the twins are the prophetic ones to control day and night, or worse an element, the Autobots are doomed.

My heart pounds as my inner canine howls in sadness. Even Optimus will be sentenced to his own death.

"Acantha get your team ready to attack base." The Mistress pounds the door.

I feel on the All Spark piece joined with my necklace. I was to be the next holder.

"Yes Mistress" I saw, but I also heard her mutter "Just like Elita."

Who's Elita?

Mikeala POV

I'm glad at least that we are trying to remain positive. Sam and me are wearing long sleeve shirts with fingerless gloves. I refuse to be caught with what looks lie a snake tattoo. I sit back on the couch with my laptop as Sam right next to me fumbles with his Ipod.

We ordered pizza a while ago and someone is coming soon. At least Optimus is trying to get us calm with pizza.

I only want Maria to be okay. But I couldn't help but think how Maria, Rose and the other girls had those Greek names.

"Sam you know when they were introduced at the mall, what were there names?"

Sam looks at me confused.

"Coventina, Alethea, Desdemona, Adonia, Artemis, Acantha" Sam tells me.

I wrote it down and began to google.

Coventina I typed first.

**Coventina** was a Romano-British goddess of wells and springs.

Alethea I type.

The meaning of the name Alethea is as follows: Truth & Sincerity

I couldn't help think of Maria always being so truthful and innocent.

Desdemona I type

The name Desdemona may come from the Greek _δυσ + δαίμων_, (pejorative prefix + fate) which means "ill-fated".

The girl's name **Desdemona** _\d(e)-sdemo- __na__, __des__-de- __mona__\_ is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Desdemona is "wretchedness". Literary: in Shakespeare's "Othello", Desdemona is the beautiful, innocent heroine, wrongly accused of adultery by her husband.

I frown. Whoever has this name is definately ill-fated.

Adonia I type

Adonia means "beautiful goddess" in Greek.

Adonia ... goddess of love

Artemis I type

Goddess of the Hunt

Goddess of the Moon

Acantha I type

**Acantha** (Greek: Ἀκάνθα, English translation: "thorny") was a minor character in Greek mythology. She was a nymph loved by Apollo, the sun god. In one version of the story, Acantha refused Apollo's advances and scratched his face when he tried to rape her. Apollo then turned her into an acanthus plant.

I frown. I really feel bad for the girl who has that name. Then I look up acanthus plant.

_**Acanthus**_ is a genus of about 30 species of flowering plants in the family Acanthaceae, native to tropical and warm temperate regions of the Roman World, with the highest species diversity in the Mediterranean Basin and Asia. Common names include **Acanthus** and **Bear's breeches**. The generic name is derived from the Greek word ακανθος (_acanthos_), meaning "thorny."

I went to save the information I found out, but a warning sign came.

_Your computer has detected corrupted file in your hard drive. Click here to restart._

Well I clicked it. Since it shows my files.

Big mistake.

_Now deleting your files. Thank you._

"Fuck this computer" I curse. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yours? What about my Ipod?" Sam counters.

"Pizza's here! " Sara calls out.

"Sara!" We both call out. Sam and I rush out with our damaged electronics to base kitchen. Sara was sitting in the kitchen with Bee right next to her. I didn't take note at the girl next to Sara.

"Fix it" Sam demands.

Sara raises her hands "I only do cars."

"Your Ipod what about my laptop. My files are begin destroyed as we speak!" I growl out.

"Ya, mind if I have a look, just don't bite my head off." The girl next to Sara asks.

I shake my head yes passing her the laptop. Then I take a look at her.

I shake my head yes passing her the laptop. Then I take a look at her.

She looks to be African American with light toned skin. Perhaps 5'6. She has purple bandana folded as a head band on her head with a symbol on one part. Her hair reaches upon past shoulders. Black jeans with purple nike shoes. A purple shirt as well. I noticed she had on a pair of one way sunglasses thats the colour blue.

"Well there ya go. Problem solved although I hope you don't bite my head asking who he two of you may be?" the girl asks passing me my laptop as she takes Sam's Ipod.

"I'm Sam Witwicky" Sam begins.

"I'm Sam's girlfriend Mikeala Bane." I say.

The girl raises an eyebrow but says nothing. Perhaps wondering what is it I see in my lovable dorky boyfriend.

She hands back Sam's Ipod " The names Roxie Terra your pizza girl who is great with machines." Roxie introduces.

Sara pipes in "she's the best here at least."

Roxie shrugs. "Eh, my motto is if I can't fix it it ain't broken. Now you can pay me so I can scram out of your way."

Bee pipes in "how'd you get here out of curiosity."

Roxie smiles "on my Ducati 848 in purple." Roxie then frowns. "They did stop me few times since there is that wanted girls the police are after. Then they find out that the Ducati 848 they are after is blue and pink. The teen DiWoods for parents murder and the other teenager who is the gang ring leader for those children." She explains. Then turns to me. "By the way I read off somewhere that Adonia is also a goddess or something for children. I saw the wabsite you were looking at, thought you may be interested."

"Calico" Sara murmurs.

"We should hang out Roxie." I told her.

Roxie grins. "Perfect that off shift." Then she grabs a chair.

Suddenly the military alarms go off. "What in name-" Roxie shouts out.

"Run! Run!" Sam shouts.

"I need my bike" Roxie shouts.

Bee's alt-form comes to us and Bee's holoform disappears.

"Sam I'm going to get Roxie's bike and show her the safe room." I told Sam.

He gives me a kiss. "Be careful."

Roxie and me run to her bike got on and caught up with Bee.

I heard glass crashing. I turn to see a pink Ducati 848 as well as a blue Ducati 848 behind us. The drivers and passengers were in their ninja outfits.

Great.

There is an attack at base, and a another innocent teenager is stuck in it.


	10. The Chase Is On

I'm so sorry I did not update for so long. I had to study for exams or my computer would be taken away. I'm sorry this chapter's a bit short, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapters. I do not own anyone except the Witwicky family members, as well as Master and Mistress, kids and ninja characters except:

EthanPrime21 owns Rachel, Rainspiral owns Calico, Angel Prime owns Silverswipe/Angel, Alex owns Roxie Terra

* * *

Mikeala

_*Alright, there is no need to _panic Mikeala* I told myself. _*Everything will be okay*_

A dagger flew over our head.

"FUCK! YOU GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" I shouted above me. "WHY!"

"Well why blame me?" Roxie grumbles.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to him!" I shout pointing up in the air.

"Mental note take you to confession" Roxie mutters to herself then looks up. "Also please make sure I won't have to suffer for my next crazy idea."

"Roxie-" I began "what are you DDDOOOIIINNNG!" I shout as Roxie suddenly turns sharply towards the attackers.

_*This is going to be a long day*_

Rosalie POV

I shout, kick, fight, pretty much anything to gain control of my body. But it was no use. The way the control happens is scary but yet fascinating in the sort of sick psychotic way.

It is something that only one would have to experience to understand, but yet have their every every worst nightmare come to reality.

First there is the music. Do melodious at first. Just like a siren to a sailor. So sweet and alluring. The song that captures any Hassasintron decedents. This was the technique to see if anyone reacts to it. The trick was to see if anyone heard it. Only a Hassasintron can. A mortal cannot hear the melody. My advice to a Hassasintron descendent.

Run away as fast as you can when you hear the melody.

Because being captured is the last place you want to be.

There is an old legend that is shared commonly in Cybertron passed along to Master and Mistress.

It is said that if a being was to sacrifice their humanity to the "Dark Master" (The evil spiritual being that grants power to anyone who is at their most emotional state, ready for anything. They'll take the humanity, the very emotions within the very soul of the being who's at their emotional state, ready to make the sacrifice. They will leave the being with the ultimate power to capture descendents.)

The "Dark Master" searches for any human to become their second. As the "Dark Master" can't physically capture any descendents, they search for a human to do it for them. Then the human Second In Command will gain members for the "Dark Master's" army to wipe out Cybertonians of all kind.

But here's the problem .

All descendent are females. With the exception to the occasional twin male and female.

A real laugh isn't it.

I mean a female army. Wouldn't an army need strong soldiers? Isn't it something males are more likely to be in battle.

Well anybody who believes that are wrong.

Dead wrong.

Before I can explain why, I have to add one thing. Actually correct myself with something. When the Hassasin's bloodline many years ago were dying, the "Dark Master" found a new way too keep the bloodline alive. The binding of two different souls of two different species dying, allows the soul to merge into one unique being. A Hassasin. The immortality, the intelligence of Cybertonian, the agility a human holds. But the remaining Hassintrons had a task to do. During the battle Autobots and Decepticons had for the AllSpark, Hassasintrons went to hunt for the femmes.

From what I hear, Decepticons just barely had any femmes on their side. Neutral femmes were barely alive. That left the Autobot side.

I wish but at the same time don't want to know what they did to those femmes. I know that they cut off any bonding ties a femme had with any mech.

Except if the femme had a twin.

Mech or femme.

I know that there are many femmes on Earth who are bound to human. Not bound but more joined by soul. Like the femmes are getting another chance to live.

Now back to the idea of having a female army. It may sound pathetic but it is smarter since the "Dark Master" began to choose femme Cybertonians to become Hassins.

Every femme has a maternal programming within themselves. This programming causes the femme to become the deadliest being of the sort when their own child, sibling, or anyone that they love is in danger.

Now what would happen if the programming was flipped around, having the Hassasin recognize other Hasssasins as family, and Cybertonians as the danger, the enemy.

You end up where I am.

My deadly side Acantha, the leader chasing after more descendents. Wanting to remove them from the hands of the Autobots. My conscious knows that they are good, but Acantha doesn't.

Now I'm chasing them, I'm going to end up killing these Autobots, just like how I killed Megatron.

The girls deadly side, are alive ready to kill. To tear the very armour of any Cybertonian.

Desdemona is driving her blue Ducati 848 with me behind. Adonia riding her pink Ducati 848 with Alethea behind. Alethia had her sai's ready and her bo staff attached to her back. I had twin katana swords behind my back. Daggers attached t my hip. I couldn't see what Desdemona and Adonia were carrying as Acantha didn't look once at what the others were carrying. Acantha was only focusing on her moving targets. Not to mention getting back Angel. The aim was to fight them to their weakest, then carry them off to headquarters.

"Master and Mistress demands it" I said to the others.

"Yes Acantha." They reply.

I leap onto the Camaro Bumblebee. First thing that happened was that I was tacked to the ground by my twin brother Sam. Both of us rolled into some sort of med-bay.

"Go there Lennox! Get whoever!" Sam shouts at his Ipod climbing onto this huge berth. Wait its actuallly the Iphone I sent him earlier.

Acantha skillfully climbes after Sam reaching for the Iphone, but Sam smashed it into a shattering thousand pieces.

_*Good job bro* _I thought to him.

I leap up with a dagger in my hand, one katana sword in the other. I leap to attack Sam but Sam already blocked my attack stealing my other katana and the dagger I threw at Mikeala and the other girl earlier.

"The All Spark shard" Sam murmurs.

Acantha as well as me was surprised by the strength Sam has.

"Your name is Rosalie Jane Witwicky, your a straight A student, your birthday on March 25 while mine March 28. " He blocks my attack. But a suddenly gained a sharp throbbing pain.

"Your favourite colour is black and white" Sam continues.

"What the fuck you talking about!" I shout at him. "We're twins and your the oldest our birthday on March 26, your the oldest you nitwit. Second Black and white are shades, and thirdly blue and red are my Fuckin' favorite colors!" I shout at him.

I drop my weapons. Gasping as a tidal wave of pain attacks me. I begin to cough up blood.

"Ta-ake the sh-shar-d" I gasp.

Sam cuts the necklace off, I grab it and toss it onto another berth I didn't what was on the berth, but saw silver. But my vison blurred.

The voices I heard at Mission City come back to me.

"You want a piece of me"

"No I want two pieces"

"Jazz!" Sam shouts.

I collapse to the ground.

"Mom!" a voice shrieked.

Subconsciously, I murmur as a forgotten memory struggles to remind me what was taken from me.

"I won't leave you my little Firewing." I murmur before darkness overcame me.

* * *

By the way if your the reviewer Alex reading this, I would like to know what do you mean by Roxie being the one who doesn't change. Feel free to e-mail me or add it in your review. This goes for anyone else if they want to add a character in. Be my guest.


	11. Family Again?

I thought of this part to have us appreciate how much family is meant to us. Happy Valentine's Day.

I do not own anyone except the Witwicky family members, as well as Master and Mistress, kids ands and ninja characters except:

EthanPrime21 owns Rachel, Rainspiral owns Calico, Angel Prime owns Silverswipe/Angel, Shizuka Taiyou owns Naomi Myers

* * *

-Before the Fight-

Silver POV

I was walking around earlier trying to find my mate Sunny. I had to grin to myself, the only bots he actually tolerates having him call him Sunny are: Sides, Ratchet, my daddy, Ironhide and I. Sides since he's his brother. Ratchet, well the wrench speaks for itself. My dad, well Sunny is his in-law or so to speak. As for me, I can be as scary as my daddy.

"Silver, down here!" a voice calls out.

I look to find the human femme. Designation Mikeala Bane. To be mate Sam Witwicky. Also her cousin is Mikeala Bane. I do feel quite bad for her. After all she's one of the humans marked as the future Hassasin. Her cousin is already one. I see that she's wearing a long sleeve shirt as well as fingerless gloves. I do wish we can find a way to get everything back to normal.

"Yes Mikeala" I answer.

"Just letting you know that Ironhide is looking for you. He's at target practice," then she bit her lip. "He wanted to show you something." Her voice carefully concealing the worry she had. I wonder why?

"Thank you Mikeala, I appreciate it." I tell her

"No problem" she tells me then grumbles making a mention of a Naomi Myers looking over her laptop.

I found my dad not to long after. He seemed terribly worried.

"Daddy?" I ask quite concerned.

He looks right at me with data pad in his hand. "Silver read this, but remember I do not think any less then you. Your are my little girl."

I nod then read.

_Dear Ironhide,_

_If you are reading this, then I'm far worse then dead. Back before the war started, we use to live in Iacon. We were bonded at the time and had a femme sparkling. You always said that she's our pride and joy. However the war came. We joined the Autobots side, but didn't yet inform them in any way that we were bonded. Never mind that we had a sparkling. You wanted to surprise everyone. I wanted too. But the Hassasins were in the need for soldiers. They attacked our home, setting it up to look like a Decepticon attack. They tore apart our family. They forcefully cut off our bond, then re modified your memory abandoning you in statis. They numbed our parental tie with our daughter. They are soon going to remodify mine. I don't know if they will let me go. If they do both you and I will fall in love again. After the many attempts of courting me I did finally accept. I'm glad I made the choice. At this moment they are planning to let our daughter go free for now. They don't want to take care of her, but instead wait till she's older. The femme Autobot I am now will soon cease to exist. Only my soul will merge with another leaving to be awaken to new life one day. Human or not I will remember the happy moments I've ever shared with you. I'm writing this and leaving this with our little Silverswipe. Yes, our daughter is name Silverswipe. I hope that one day we'll meet again and become a family._

_Love,_

The rest of the data pad was cut off. There was a scratch to it, as if it was rushed and hidden away before someone caught on to it.

"Daddy?" I ask quite scared and worried waiting for his reaction.

"Come here my daughter," Ironhide says.

Soon I found herself in her father's embrace. MY actual father. For so many vorns have I wished to meet my actual creators when really, my creator was nearby the entire time. My mom may be in the Hassasin army but soon everything will be okay.

After all my wish is tobe a family again.

I wish to know my own motherès identity.

I never knew how close she actually was.

Silver's mother POV

I watch as internally tears fell. My dark side has taken over leaving me to suffocate in this mind cage. Memories come to me, showing me what I'm missing. How I wish to fit in the pictuire.

Acantha steps in "it's time."

I grab my sai "yes ma'am" its close to attack the base.

_I'm sorry Silver _I thought.


	12. Revenge

I would wish to notify everyone that I'm trying to update as frequent as possible, but I'm also going to be juggling with another story as well. I'm simply alternating chapters on every story. Well onward to the story here.

I do not own anyone except the Witwicky family members, as well as Master and Mistress, kids ands and ninja characters except:

EthanPrime21 owns Rachel, Rainspiral owns Calico, Angel Prime owns Silverswipe/Angel, Shizuka Taiyou owns Naomi Myers

* * *

Sara POV (At the Attack)

'Darn doesn't this feel like the movies?' I thought to myself as I jump into the back seat of Bee's alt-mode. I expect Mikeala to follow but I see her instead running off with Roxie.

"Sam!" I shout.

"Roxie really wants her bike and Mikeala is going with her!" Sam shouts at me.

[We must get into the safe room immediately. / Doctor I have a patient here!] Bee uses the radio frequencies.

I made a mental note to see if I can help get Bee's voice box fixed. Then Sam began to go through the IPod once more.

"Oh so it begins to corrupt files before I finish reading. She knows I'm a slow reader." Sam mumbles to himself.

I look over to see what Sam was reading, or better yet look at what he was doing.

He had an IPod touch in his hand which he had been reading the notes.

'No wait its actually an Iphone. Wait since when Sam owns an Iphone touch?'

I peered over to read what it says.

"... decide to change the plans we have to change the plans I sent you before. Same place, opposite time. Make sure that the media of all comes forward. Master and Mistress want to avoid the any sort of attention that can foil them. Follow the picture blueprints and hopefully everything will be okay. It runs by logic only but when the data one holds and the information provided by another is mismatched, then the holder gets sick which is why I ended up like before. My good and bad side have an internal battle. Then our soul of good ends up winning hence full control once more ... "

"Ironhide told us that Rose started coughing up blood, I think that is what was happening." Sam mumbles.

"FUCK! YOU GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" I hear Mikeala shout. "WHY!" Her head looking above us.

"Well why blame me?" Roxie grumbles.

"Did she grumble? No wait did I just hear that? Was I suppose to?" I ask Sam in panic grabbing his right arm.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to him!" Mikeala shouts pointing up in the air.

"Mental note take you to confession" Roxie mutters to herself then looks up. "Also please make sure I won't have to suffer for my next crazy idea."

"What are they doing?" I shout.

[What's the plan?] Bee shouts at Sam.

I tried to breath, but began to panic as a saw a familiar ninja with red hair beginning to approach.

"Only minutes to spare, Sara try to fight, Bumblebee try not to get killed. " Sam tells us then beginning to call someone.

"... have...collar around...an invisibility cloak over...to get ... self destruct... confusing... with ... information ... see ... collar... destroy it." Sam shouts over the phone and to me, but at the speed we were going at, the wind began to cover most of Sam's words, muffling my hearing.

Before I knew it Sam leaps grabbing hold at something that was tossed at him. He then tackles Rose onto the ground, at that same moment Bee tosses me out and transforms. I found Bee being thrown against the wall of the main hanger. There were other Autobots, but where are the other soldiers? The only bots missing were: Ironhide, and Optimus Prime.

I was already hyperventilating. I no longer saw them. The bots seem to be tired up by some sort of imaginary bond.

Suddenly an eerie voice, one of a thousand slithering snakes echoed through the hanger.

"_The femmes are reborn to another life. They are reborn to see a new way. They are reborn to learn that all mechs must die." _

"_Roxie, Mickey where are you?"_ I thought.

"_They are no longer the same as they were, that very one upon Cybertron. They become a new being once and for all. Hassains were never always known to be the Loup-Sapien. The humanoid version of a wolf but the most intelligent beings. They were once peaceful creatures, peaceful beings. That was until one of our kind fell in love with a Cybertonian."_

Suddenly the hanger disappears and then I see a royal garden. I see a human like wolf dressed in robes upon a tree I believe. Shadows covered his physical features only outlining a human with wolf ears, and tail. Anyways the precious metals I saw the buildings were made of were the size of a Cybertonian. It was a palace and I tried to see many bots at something that looks like a coronation. I peer to catch glimpse of one bot up on stage.

'Optimus' I thought. He looks to the audience adoringly at one particular femme. I tried to see who but couldn't see who.

"_He loved her more then life offers to him, but never once did she ever appreciated him.'_

The scene shifts to three identical looking femmes in Optimus office.

"Chromia, Arcee, Flareup what brings you here?" Optimus asks indicating the blue, pink and purple femme.

Chromia steps forward "your femme is in trouble"

"a Loup-Sapien has been after her for many vorns (months) now" Arcee pipes in.

"Yet she doesn't even know how to get rid of him. He's violating Autobots rights for peace. Instead he wants her to run off with him." Flareup concludes, with a grim expression.

Optimus expression darkens as he rises to his full height, "get Ironhide and tell him to call full meeting with the high ranks."

Chromia murmurs "especially since my best friend wouldn't want him, his species is nothing but a disgrace." She rubs her hand on her spark comfortingly.

"_Loup-Sapien was banned to step foot at Cybertron again, but that didn't mean it was the end for him. But as there specie was considered a disgrace, they morphed into another form, hence the Hassasins began." _The male voice echos.

I saw the Loup-Sapien along with a female in the shadows.

The female says "they must suffer just as you have."

Soon the shadow outlines show how the tails shrunk as well as their pointed ears morphed into there very skulls.

"_And so that is how it all began. Femmes of all were taken from their mech, family. If the leader didn't allow him to see his femme, he wouldn't allow his soldiers see theirs."_

I gasp to see a battered and bruised Ironhide on the ground. I look to see a gleaming weapon aimed at two feminine looking figures, being forced to run. One only and one perhaps a baby.

Many flashes of memories flow around me. Sideswipe, pounding on the ground crying, Sunstreaker blasting a wall, Ratchet overturning the many berths in a destroyed med-bay, Jazz curled up on the ground crying.

Many bots destroying something in grief or perhaps crying.

Then the last two get my attention.

Optimus looking over a Cybertonian looking baby crib that hasn't been used in a while. Then I see a blanket there.

A dark like purple with silver linings. Just the same blanket Optimus gave me the other day when there was no beds at the base and he found me asleep at the kitchen table. He folded it to make me a sort of bed and let me keep it ever since.

Then I saw Optimus enter this room, there he found Bumblebee asleep on one of the berths. Bumblebee apparently has been crying.

But it hurt me to see Bumblebee like this.

But yet he never told me he lost someone.

"_However the femme from the leader had a split soul and concludes to see that even though his femme had a twin mech, he had to take the both of them. Every femme including those who are triplets or twins to mech or not will be taken. The ex Loup-Sapien decided that if they were to be together, he must have them become the same species. Hassasins free the sparks allowing them to flow to earth and become reborn once more, hence having an army awaiting for the army to destroy the mechs that were coming into the future."_

I began to cry to see many dead femmes with their spark chambers torn open. I saw brilliant blue orbs floating upon the very heavens and toward earth. I saw one Autobot femme which I couldn't see the colour of armour, but I saw her neck damaged as well as a fiercely torn spark chamber.

"_Only one femme escaped, with the assistance of another. The femme of the first stole the part of the All Spark the royal Hassasin had stolen himself when he was banned from Cybertron. In revenge, he tortured the femme that assisted the first femme to escape."_

I heard torturous cry when the femme fell. A brilliant silvery blue orb hovered over me as it flies up to the skies. I look at the femmes hands and see a silvery blue flame on the femmes wrist.

A flame design.

"_That femme was the daughter of the royal Hassasins love!"_

The voice shouts breaking the vision into shattering glass.

A fist grabs hold of the front of my shirt. Many of the Autobots vere shouting for me, but right now everything is a blurr.

"_Well the femme that escaped fashioned a holoform and joined the others on Earth, too bad she fell for the spell but yet escaped that time once more. The Royal Hassasin will claim his love once more" _he growls at me then tosses me somewhere.

I get up when I hear Sam's voice. "Your name is Rosalie Jane Witwicky, your a straight A student, your birthday on March 25 while mine March 28. " I look to see Sam on the berth for the bots. He had a katana and dagger in his hands. Rose had a single katana attacking him. Sam easily blocks her attack. "Your favourite colour is black and white" Sam continues.

What is Sam doing?

"What the fuck you talking about!" Rose shouts at him. "We're twins and your the oldest our birthday on March 26, your the oldest you nitwit. Second Black and white are shades, and thirdly blue and red are my Fuckin' favorite colors!" She shout at him.

She drops her weapons. Gasping as a tidal wave of pain attacks her. She begins to cough up blood.

"Ta-ake the sh-shar-d" I hear her gasp.

Sam cuts the necklace off, Rose grabs it and toss it onto another berth. I saw it tossed giving out a brilliant blue light, glowing so brilliant I had to shield my eyes.

"Jazz!" Sam shouts. I look to see Sam holding a dagger raised up aiming at Rose who was on the ground.

Ice freezes over my veins ans needles prickle my back. This happened before. It happened one time. I know it. She died and was taken away from me once, her and her brother were taken away from me first. Then I was next.

I didn't know what came over me. I couldn't hear the battle cries that was occurring. I only shouted the one word to explain the sudden deja vu I felt. Then Sam aims the dagger to his sister's neck.

"Mom!"

Jazz POV

I need to be honest, if I say I need to be filled in. Really, I mean it. I do need to. The boss bot so owes me big time. By the way what in the name of Primus is happening. I mean I wake up to see lil' Sara frozen on the spot, while 'nother being of the sort with a blade aiming to her heart.

Sorry Boss bot, but lil' Sara may be joining the Matrix unless I do something for the other so called flesh bag.

I see Sam holding a strange collar looking device while standing above his female look alike with red hair.

Seriously what did I miss?

A female in a ninja outfit and on a blue motorcycle comes in and somehow on the berth where Sam is. But another female on the purple motorcycle. She ends up tacking the female attacker on the blue motorcycle as Sara takes the blue motorcycle.

A male ninja throws few feet away and takes hold of Sam's sister.

"We'll meet again." Then vanishes.

"Rose!" Sam shouts.

The other Autobots show up all in frantic, that is until the boss bot comes in.

"Uhh guys mind fillin' me in?" I ask.

Ratchet went to scanning mode.

"We will but first we need to visit Naomi" Mikeala says holding a collar identical to what Sam was holding.

"Micky, whats going on?" a rather timid voice asks. We all turn to see a mini Mikeala without the mask but other ninja outfit like the others who tried to attack previously.

"Looks like there's gonna be a whole lot a talking" the same female I saw before the purple motorcycle talks.

I didn't really appreciate the detail before until this moment, she may have a background of being African American with light toned skin. Perhaps 5'6. Shinin' back hair that reaches at least past her shoulders tied up with a purple bandana with an Autobot symbol? Rather well toned femme. Black jeans with purple nike shoes. A purple shirt as well. But I love the mirror blue sunglasses that she wore. Gave off a mysterious aura.

Me like that.

Me find that very attractin'.

"I'll ride with Jazz and Roxie, I'll explain what is going on." Sara tells them with the note of finality in her voice. Bumblebee seemed to be hurt at this note while the others look confused.

"Da plan is?" I ask.

"Were you listening at all Jazz? Or is your audio dead?" Ratchet threatens me.

"We're visiting Naomi Myers, the one who we can see is she can find out anything about this collar." Mikeala explains looking curiously at Sara's hurt expression.

Sam steps forward. "Autobots this is: Rachel DiWoods, Calico, Maria Bane, and Roxie Terra who happened to be with us during the attack" Sam tells us motioning the gal I'm looking at. Can't wait to get to know Roxie.

Maria's POV

I jumped off the Hummer as we approach Naomi's place. We all changed into normal clothes for once and made ourselves presentable before leaving base. But I couldn't help but wince every moment I walk. Ratchet seems to constantly hover over me considering the amount of scars I have.

I didn't dare tell Mikeala that not all of them was when they kidnap me.

I preoccupied myself by focusing on Naomi's place. I'll admit its one dang good lookin' place. The glass windows, the pool, the lights.

Home sweet home.

"Naomi!" Mikeala greets.

The only reason Mikeala and I knew her was that Mikeala and I use to babysit her.

I look to see the now 12 year old girl with black hair styled into an afro. She has a white shirt with buttons on the front with sleeves halfway tied. Black vest hanging with black and white scarf design. Jeans that were ell bottom style, and Nikes sneakers, I think. They were mostly covered after all. Her warm brown eyes greeted us all, although I neglected to hear introductions mostly on the Autobots.

"Calico Anderson, Princess of Thieves"

"Rachel DiWoods weapon specialist."

"First Lieutenant Sara Witwicky"

"Roxie Terra, technology healer. If I can't fix it, it ain't broken."

"Sam Witwicky school computer geek"

"Mikeala Bane Grease monkey"

Then I answer along as everyone else "Maria Bane future doctor"

Naomi introduces herself. "Naomi Myers computer tech. Everyone is weird on some sort of level. If we weren't then we all will go to deep parts of hell."

Some looked at her surprised. I saw Sara play with her bee necklace. I wonder why.

"Come in my humble home, mi casa es tu casa."

I hear a tv "... all the children missing once, were now found at a park nearby Tranquility school"

Now what about Rose? I thought.

"What?" Sara shrieks and apparently hyperventilating over the phone.

"What happen?" I order.

"They took Annabelle" Sara chokes out.

* * *

My profile has the items of Naomi's clothes, Sara's necklace and Naomi's house, feel free to check it out.


	13. On The Same Page

Sorry I'm trying to update as fast as possible. Blame Physics and Chemistry. I hope this makes it up for the overdue update and hope you can enjoy it. I do not own anyone except the Witwicky family members, as well as Master and Mistress, kids ands and ninja characters except:

EthanPrime21 owns Rachel, Rainspiral owns Calico, Angel Prime owns Silverswipe/Angel, Shizuka Taiyou owns Naomi Myers

The setting takes place in a meeting room that Naomi has in her house. Check my profile for the link.

* * *

Shining marble meeting table with reddish colour carpet and grey leather chairs. The end near the tv is where Naomi is sitting with a laptop in front of her. The occupants in the seats from Naomi's left are: Mikeala, Sam, Bumblebee, Skids, Mudflap, Rachel, Ironhide, Epps, Sarah, Will and Optimus sits at the other head of the table. On Optimus right hand sitting down are: Ratchet, Maria, Sara, Calico, Sides, Silver/Angel, Sunny, Jazz, Roxie and next to Roxie is an empty seat. But yet in in front of the empty seat is a sort of machine that resembles a safe but it has a glass door that has the collar that Sam took off Rose.

Maria POV

Now isn't this the sort of reunion that everyone would wish for. In this house, anyone would find it weird to see the sort of people gathered up in this reunion. A Captain, a soldier's wife, a Sergeant Major, First Lieutenant, a weapon specialist Sam's age, a Princess of Thieves, technology healer, a school computer geek, a grease monkey, a 12 year old computer tech, a future doctor/ grease monkey apprentice, not to mention a bunch of Autobots posing as humans and, ugh you get the picture.

But the one thing that I really dislike the most would be that even though this entire Hassasin problem that has been occurring is very far from over.

Not good.

Optimus then bought the room to silence now that has been chatting far too loud for my liking, or perhaps the reason is because I've become far too accustomed to the silence when I was in the lair of the Hassasin.

"Alright," Optimus baritone voice tells us taking command of this meeting "apparently not all of us are absolutely aware of what is going on within the situation."

Everyone murmured in agreement. To my surprise I heard Sara mutter darkly "or hiding something from the rest of us."

I was absolutely curious about Sara's behaviour. Despite the fact that I may have been under the influence of the Hassasin flute, I still remembered my many scouting missions I had watching the Autobots and their human allies.

One thing that definitely stuck to me was that Sara and Bumblebee were almost inseparable.

Now, she's sitting between me and Calico. I may not be aware of what is happening much but I think that Sara saw something. I may not know what, but I know that it must have something to do with Bumblebee.

Sam stood up, "alright I will go first since I have a lot that I didn't tell any of you yet because we were cut absolutely short in time."

"Firstly when we went back to my house to grab all of the rest of our belongings, I grabbed Rose laptop. I had a hunch that there might be something, anything that she left off a clue to us. " I saw Sam's eyes shift to me to everyone else again. He knew about the Iphone I planted. "I did not find anything in her laptop that relates to the Hassins, but instead I found an Iphone. I know that Rose owns a secondhand Iphone but it was with her the day she was kidnapped. "

I remember clearly those collars. These collars were what enhanced our fighting abilities. I wonder if I should mention the movie equilibrium? I mean come on, where else do you think the guy who created the gun kata got the idea? No one knows how, but somehow in history very few humans have witnessed the fighting arts of the Hassasins when they got to Earth. Somehow it has been implanted into the very subconscious mind of theirs and forgotten since. The collars allow the ones chosen to recall the great fighting arts of the Hassasins. For instance when I was chained to the collar, fighting came at such ease. It was as if I was a sort of super computer of the sort.

The best way to explain is rather simple. For instance if a person was to attack me, I would see the way that they advance to me and I'll be able to to calculate there attack and the weak points of my opponent.

Fascinating but yet dangerous.

"But what' 'xactly motivates the collar ta control da girls? " Jazz asks.

I realized that Sam was explaining the same thing I was thinking.

Naomi spoke up, "hold that thought!" She tells us and after a few moments of typing furiously, the TV behind her turns on. There I see the collar.

The collar seems to be a sort of metal ring, but hey there is always more then meets the eye.

Naomi didn't leave her seat but began to explain her findings on the collar.

"From what I found out was that the collars manipulate the girls here to do the dirty deeds with shocks of electricity. Because of these shocks it gets the brain get the girls to feel the need to fight. The collar is only active at the moments of certain noise pitches at a certain sequence. On top of that, the collar needs a base for it to activate."

"Base?" Ratchet questions.

"The collar apparently needs a part of the body to become something like a sensitive. The sensitive is more or less a part of the body that will become aware of the collar making the person wearing it vulnerable. Think of the tattoo as the symbol of having a guard down making you easy to control." Naomi explained.

"Wow, for a kido your age, ya sure have a lots of smarts there" Calico compliments giving Naomi a cheery smile and a peace sign.

I bit my lip as Rachel scowls at Calico for putting her feet on the table. Calico was smiling cheerfully at Rachel, waving at her. She had a gleam in her eye as she murmurs to Sideswipe's ear.

Rachel apparently was about to get up, that is until she apparently "fell" off her chair. Mudflap was snickering at the compromising position he caused Ironhide. Well come on, it seems funny to about anyone that Ironhide is in his seat with Rachel in his lap. Both flushing very furiously and murderously at per say certain individuals. Calico simply gave an angelic smile batting her eye lashes to Mudflap.

I went into a coughing fit from laughing. From coughing as in something-stuck-in-my-throat to coughing as in coughing-up a-lung sort of cough.

"Anyway, " Naomi continued "from the scans I made, it has to be one who can hit the high pitch notes as their low notes, but hit even the higher pitch notes."

Sarah frowned. "Rosalie."

Sam groans. "Out of all the times I tell Rose to sing, this is the one time I wish she can't."

"But at least we would know that Rose would not hide anything from us. " Sara says coldly.

My only thought was _WTF?_

Even Roxie who was joking around earlier was silent.

"I had no idea what I experienced, but it seemed to be a sort of vision of the past. When Sam leaps out of the car I saw him grab hold of something. He then tackles Rose onto the ground, at that same moment Bee tosses me out and transforms. I found Bee being thrown against the wall of the main hanger. There were other Autobots, but I didn't know where the others were."

Sara looked solemly at Sam "Before I knew it, I was already hyperventilating. I no longer saw them. The bots seem to be tired up by some sort of imaginary bond. Suddenly an eerie voice, one of a thousand slithering snakes echoed through the hanger. '_The femmes are reborn to another life. They are reborn to see a new way. They are reborn to learn that all mechs must die.' __They are no longer the same as they were, that very one upon Cybertron. They become a new being once and for all. Hassains were never always known to be the Loup-Sapien. The humanoid version of a wolf but the most intelligent beings. They were once peaceful creatures, peaceful beings. That was until one of our kind fell in love with a Cybertonian.' _Suddenly the hanger disappears and then I see a royal garden. I see a human like wolf dressed in robes upon a tree I believe. Shadows covered his physical features only outlining a human with wolf ears, and tail. Anyways the precious metals I saw the buildings were made of were the size of a Cybertonian. It was a palace and I tried to see many bots at something that looks like a coronation. I peer to catch glimpse of one bot up on stage. It looked like Optimus"

The Autobots looked in shock.

"The royal Coronation" Ironhide murmurs.

"I saw you Optimus. You were looking to the audience adoringly at one particular femme. I tried to see who but couldn't see who. Then the voice spoke again. "_He loved her more then life offers to him, but never once did she ever appreciated him.' _The scene shifts to three identical looking femmes in Optimus office. You apparently asked Chromia, Arcee, Flareup what they are doing in his office."

Optimus eyes widen in recollection.

Everyone else, and by everyone else, I mean the Autobots squirmed uncomfortably at Sara's accusing look.

"Chromia steps forward saying "your femme is in trouble". Arcee pipes in saying, "a Loup-Sapien has been after her for many vorns (months) now" Then Flareup concludes, with a grim expression"Yet she doesn't even know how to get rid of him. He's violating Autobots rights for peace. Instead he wants her to run off with him."

Your expression darkens as you rises to his full height Optimus telling the triplets "get Ironhide and tell him to call full meeting with the high ranks." " Sara tells Optimus looking accusingly at Prime.

" Chromia then murmurs "especially since my best friend wouldn't want him, his species is nothing but a disgrace." She rubs her hand on her spark comfortingly."

Sara's expression darkens " the voice then said that the "_Loup-Sapien was banned to step foot at Cybertron again, but that didn't mean it was the end for him. But as there specie was considered a disgrace, they morphed into another form, hence the Hassasins began." _I saw the Loup-Sapien along with a female in the shadows. The female says "they must suffer just as you have." Soon the shadow outlines show how the tails shrunk as well as their pointed ears morphed into there very skulls. They looked human to my surprise then the voice said "_And so that is how it all began. Femmes of all were taken from their mech, family. If the leader didn't allow him to see his femme, he wouldn't allow his soldiers see theirs." " _Sara's voice was raw with emotion threatening to overwhelm her.

"I gasp to see a battered and bruised Ironhide on the ground. I look to see a gleaming weapon aimed at

two feminine looking figures, being forced to run. One only and one perhaps a baby."

Ironhide eyes flicker in recognition.

"Many flashes of memories flow around me. Sideswipe, pounding on the ground crying, Sunstreaker blasting a wall," Sara tells everyone looking accusingly at Sides and Sunny. They look at each other worriedly.

"Ratchet overturning the many berths in a destroyed med-bay," Ratchet's knuckles turned white.

"Jazz curled up on the ground crying." Jazz looks down on the ground.

" I saw many, many bots destroying something in grief or perhaps crying. Then the last two got my attention. Optimus looking over a Cybertonian looking baby crib that hasn't been used in a while. Then I see a blanket there. The same one you let me use once to make a bed Optimus. " Sara looks right at Optimus. "Then I saw Optimus enter this room, there he found Bumblebee asleep on one of the berths. Bumblebee apparently has been crying. It hurt me Bee to you like that." Sara goes telling this to Bumblebee. "But yet he never told me he lost someone." Sara turns away to continue.

Sara took a deep breath looking up to the ceiling. "The voice spoke again. "_However the femme from the leader had a split soul and concludes to see that even though his femme had a twin mech, he had to take the both of them. Every femme including those who are triplets or twins to mech or not will be taken. The ex Loup-Sapien decided that if they were to be together, he must have them become the same species. Hassasins free the sparks allowing them to flow to earth and become reborn once more, hence having an army awaiting for the army to destroy the mechs that were coming into the future." "_

Rachel looked down tears forming in her eyes already. Sara continues on.

"I began to cry to see many dead femmes with their spark chambers torn open. I saw brilliant blue orbs floating upon the very heavens and toward earth. I saw one Autobot femme which I couldn't see the colour of armour, but I saw her neck damaged as well as a fiercely torn spark chamber. The voice spoke again. "_Only one femme escaped, with the assistance of another. The femme of the first stole the part of the All Spark the royal Hassasin had stolen himself when he was banned from Cybertron. In revenge, he tortured the femme that assisted the first femme to escape." _That's when I heard a torturous cry when the femme fell. A brilliant silvery blue orb hovered over me as it flies up to the skies. I look at the femmes hands and see a silvery blue flame on the femmes wrist. A flame design."

Sara's voice went to began to whisper at the next words " _That femme was the daughter of the royal Hassasins love!" S_he shouted slamming her fists onto the meeting table.

Everyone went quiet but the two that were in worst. Bumblebee looked pale, while Optimus refused to look at Sara.

Sara then said quietly, "the voice shouts breaking the vision into shattering glass. Everything was a blurr for a second then the make ninja grabbed hold of me "_Well the femme that escaped fashioned a holoform and joined the others on Earth, too bad she fell for the spell but yet escaped that time once more. The Royal Hassasin will claim his love once more" _he growls at me then tosses me somewhere."

Sara then turns on her heels and headed to the front of the door. Then she said "what am I too you, a rebound to you? Something to hold you off until you find a better somebody, a better being?"

Bumblebee got up from his seat to only be stopped by Sam. Sam only shook his head and Bee sadly sat back down. Sam turns to look at me. I got up instead and followed Sara out to the hallway. I gave her a hug as she shook a bit. No tears yet. But then I heard a shout.

"Are you serous? This whole thing, all the killing and kidnapping and almost killing my bike, all because your ruler or what ever couldn't take a hint? Ok, let me get this straight and no one better interrupt me." Roxie's voice carries into the hallway.

I peak to the doorway to see Roxie rise from her seat and began to pace on about.

"This one guy, lets call him Bob since no one has disclosed the name. He falls in love with OP's girl but she didn't love him back. OP and his girl love each other but Bob doesn't take a hint. Instead he bothers her and tries to convince her to run away with him. OP ends up banning him and his species from Cybertron, which I agree might have been overkill, boss bot. banning the problem would have been enough. So the Loup-Sapien's, mad, decide to change their forms and go and ruin the transformers families, because of ONE guy. Sisters, mothers, aunts, cousins, friends, wives, all killed or transformed and mixed with you crazies for your revenge. Then you guys force the femme's sparks to earth and only one escape, taking back something stolen by Bob when he was banned. The other femme that helped gets tortured because of it."

Roxie glared at the table as if the Hassasin was there.

"He murders the daughter of Optimus! And all this, you guys forcing these girls to do your bidding, turning them into murders and kidnappers, all because of one guy. I'm dead serous, I just want to punch you all in the face. Mainly the clueless Bob! I mean, come on! Grow up and get over it!"

Roxie then gets up dramatically sweeping off the room. Sara grabs hold of my hand and pulls me away from the door. To my surprise I saw Roxie, Mikeala, Angel (I haven't gotten use to calling her Silverswipe) Calico and Rachel..

"Whatcha doing here in the hall?" Roxie asks.

"Uuhhh, you know" Sara's voice went higher as her eyes shifted to the ground.

_She's lieing _I thought.

"Boy, and I thought I was a bad liar. " Naomi's voices, then appearing behind Rachel. "How you holding up Sara?"

Sara shrugs, that's when I notice that that she had streaks where tears rolled off.

"What makes me feel better is writing or doing something I like." Calico randomly. Rachel pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to take a deep breath to relax.

"Well then what do you suggest?" Calico challenges.

Calico smirks and looked at Angel. "What about singing?"

Roxie nods, "cool then lets go sing."

Naomi smirks "and I have just the place."

- - - - a couple of turns and few drinks later - - - -

The 8 girls soon found themselves in in the room that was most astounding. The lights, the stage all astounding. (check my profile) Calico actually dropped her can of soda but Rachel caught it before it fell on Sara's head, who was tying her shoes at the moment.

Naomi tossed her can of soda into a nearby garbage can and clapped her hands together.

"Alright, who's singing lead?" Naomi demands. All of the other girls minus Mikeala and Sara pushed Rachel forward.

"Rachel, front and centre on stage. Sara, Mikeala, Angel to the left. Maria Calico, Roxie to the right." Naomi exclaims almost gleefully. "I even get to try my new hologram invention."

Naomi jumped to the side of the stage to show to show a control station. The rest of us got on stage after tossing our empty drink cans away.

"Yo, Rachel do you know "Holding out for a Hero?" please tell me you do, I really really hope you do!" Naomi shouts out.

"Ya I do but so I have to?" Rachel asks sweat dropping a bit. "Does this have to be so coincidental?"

I looked at Rachel curiously. She blushed and looked away.

I hear Naomi giggling. "Look at the screen in front of you, and you'll be fine. Don't forget to shake what your mama gave ya! We are gonna recreate the Bonnie Tyler music video parts."

I look to see myself dressed in a white gown like the one in the Bonnie Tyler music video.

The music went on. Us girls in backup began swaying our hips at the music beat.

Sam's POV

I'm going to die. Slowly and painfully.

After the girls left, there was nothing else much to talk about. Then Optimus said that he needed to go get some fresh air and then fuzzed out his holoform. Me being a sneaky person I am concluded to follow the girls. What I didn't know that everyone else decided to follow me.

By the time I found out the other Autobots Naomi somehow appeared out of nowhere pulling me to the front seats. I got the one with a camera tripod in front of me.

"Don't touch anything, they won't see you, and make sure that everyone else sits the row behind you." Naomi explains then runs off again.

_Boy the kid is fast._ I thought

I then hear the music of Holding out for a Hero starting.

I look to see all of the girls wearing the white gowns that was in the music video Holding put for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler. They were all swaying to the beat of the music. Rachel was apparently lead singer. Her back to us as audience. I hope Naomi knows that I want to live to see college.

They were all swaying there hips and Sara looks like she's already enjoying herself. I already told Bee to wait for my signal to let him know when to talk to Sara.

After all I don't know if holoforms are indestructible.

The best part was the look Ironhide had when Rachel began to sing.

_Rachel_, _**Back up**_

_**Oooooohhh, ooooohhhh**_

_**Oooooohhh, ooooohhhh**_

_**Ahhhhhhh, aaaaahhhhh**_

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_**Oooooooooo**  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need_

_**Oooooohhh, ooooohhhh**_

_**Oooooohhh, ooooohhhh**_

_**Ahhhhhhh, aaaaahhhhh**_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
_

_**Oooooohhh, ooooohhhh**_

_**Oooooohhh, ooooohhhh**_

_**Ahhhhhhh, aaaaahhhhh**_

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach_

Rachel reached out in front of her, bending her knees in an overly dramatized gesture of desperation.

_There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero, **hero**  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light, **'til the morning light**  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

_Instrument solo_

Rachel and the girls were no doubt

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me_

Ironhide shrunk down to his seat.

Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

_**"Like the fire in my blood, like the fire in my blood, like the fire in my blood! **_

Bee hid behind me. I scoffed. How's he suppose to talk to Sara, if he's scared of the other girls.

_I need a hero!"_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
_

_**Oooooooooo, oooooooooooo**_

_**oooooooooo, ooooooooo**_

Naomi gave me thumbs up and I knew what I had to do. I am so evil.

I jumped on my chair and began to clap loudly. The girls looked over surprised. I felt two pairs of hands grab hold each pair of my arms. But the best part was that Calico got a spotlight to where I'm sitting only to have Ratchet and Ironhide trying to drag me away.

I nodded then to Bee.

Calico POV

I freakin' love Naomi! I wonder if I can adopt her to be my sister. Or will her parents be willing to adopt me?

We were all siting around the stage minus Sara, Bee and the Boss Bot.

"So we know that the collars are controlled by certain tones of sound. Which is why the male ninja wants Rose." Sarah states out.

"If there's a way we can all remember all this fighting martial arts without being in control."

"Too bad we can't do the opposite." Jazz says.

"Like undoing something." Ratchet snorts.

Naomi was about to open her mouth when the most surprising thing happened.

Roxie jumped to her feet and kissed Jazz right on the lips.

Maria did the exact same thing. Only to Ratchet.

"That's it!" Roxie yells out.

"To the meeting room!" Maria shouts out.

Ratchet and Jazz were in shock.

Rachel breaks the silence.

"Not to mention the fact that we know where the Hassasin's plan to strike next" Rachel tells us with a grin on her face. "Complimentary to my friend the princess of thieves."

I took a bow.

"Where?" Everyone asks.

Rachel shows the invitation.

'Masquarade Ball at the Great Banquet Hall' Hosted by Sector Seven

I jump up grabbing Sideswipe's hand.

"We need to go shopping."

Outside with Optimus

"You have to be careful" the feminine voice whispered from the shadows. Optimus holoform was right beside his alt form as he looked at shadow before him.

"We have to do this" Optimus tells the shadow exasperated.

The figure steps forward to place a hand at Optimus face.

"I just can't help but worry, I can't forgive myself if someone got hurt." The feminine voice tells Optimus. Then she moved closer. "Especially you."

They leaned even closer.

Then there was a rustle of leaves.

Soon the female was gone and Sara appeared.

"Everything okay Optimus, Irhonhide wanted me to find you." Sara asks Optimus.

"I'm fine" Optimus tells Sara with his eyes shifting downwards.

"Your lying" Sara accuses. "I won't ask why though. Lets go."

"How?"

"When I lie, I shift my eyes down just like you."


	14. A Time To Let Go

**I am so sorry that it has been months since I updated. But a couple of months ago my youngest sister recieved a disgusting letter from our ex-father. It was something she didn't deserve to read. Long story short my dad left my family roughly two years ago give or take a couple days leaving my mom and sisters with hardly anything for ourselves. My little sister got an e-mail from my dad early summer of him in Cuba with a bunch on women around of him. Months later my sister got the letter telling her how much my mother 'destroyed him' or drove him insane. How it was a mistake to "allow himself to drop his guard and allow her to his life" That hurted me. But the worst hit was when he said "He only stayed because he felt guilty for what he started to bring in to this world" me. This practically killed me having me lose my muse and well everything. I won't go on and on saying how he treated my sisters, no family badly. **

**I only thank you readers for bringing me faith that this story is worth writing. A couple days ago I was listening to these two songs that did indeed brought my muse back. I hope this will be good for all of you. I am starting to writing our next chapter when I'm done this.**

**I do not own anyone except the Witwicky family members, as well as Master and Mistress, kids ands and ninja characters except:**

**EthanPrime21 owns Rachel, Rainspiral owns Calico, Angel Prime owns Silverswipe/Angel, Shizuka Taiyou owns Naomi Myers**

**I also do not own Angel of Darkness or I Still Believe in Destiny. But listen to it. It inspired me.**

**Makkenna Witwicky to answer your question Sara is mad at Bee because he never told her about dating Optimus daughter before. **

* * *

Author POV

There she was at the distance. Rachel stood solemn mesmerized at the two coffins that lay before her. She wore a plain black blouse as well as a black open cardigan sweater ontop. She has black dress shoes on and a knee length skirt. The wind was blowing it to the side as the rain lightly fell on her. Rachel took no notice at all as she stood in front of the two coffins being lowered.

This was one of those moments. Those very moments that reminds the Autobots that their friends are not like them. That their allies, their friends are human.

"This is for my parents" she told the crowd in a monotone voice.

It was heartbreaking to see her in such state. No one approached her at all offering their 'I'm sorry for your loss' sort of speech that seems to be common between humans. Rachael was untouchable. No one dared approach her, she didn't approach anyone. She was barely holding herself together. Her emotional barrier was so frail that one wrong move and it would have broke.

Her name was cleared by the police earlier this morning, as they finally found the evidence to show that Rachel was actually framed for her parents murder.

"My parents wanted this song to be played to show their love to one another. They played it at their prom, their wedding and they told me no matter what happens, I need to listen to this song and I will always remember them. " Rachel told the crowd.

The instruments began to gently play in the background then Rachel began to sing.

_Somehow I know I will find a way, _

_To a brighter day, in the sun_

_Somewhere I know that he waits for me, _

_Someday soon he'll see, I'm the one._

_I won't give up on this feeling,_

_And nothing could keep me away._

She sang it so beautifully that is pained everyone who was in listening range, even the battle hardened Autobots.

_'Cause I still believe in destiny,_

_That you and I were meant to be._

_'Cause I still believe, believe in love._

_(Na na na, na nana, na na na, na nana)_

The rest of the Autobots had their heads bowed down as well as the soldiers paying their respects. Roxie had her head down hair curtaining her face. Jazz wrap his right arm over Roxie's shoulder bringing her close. Sunstreaker held Silverswipe close gently stroking her hair.

_I know what's real can not be denied, _

_Although it may hide for a while._

_With just one touch love can calm your fears,_

_Turning all your tears, into smiles._

_It's such a wonderous feeling,_

_I know that my heart can't be wrong._

Sam felt tears come to his eyes while Mikeala held onto his hand as Sara cried silently and Bumblebee just rubbed her back comfortingly

_'Cause I still believe in destiny,_

_That you and I were meant to be._

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above,_

_'Cause I still believe, believe in love._

Maria cried openly as she realized how much he missed her own parents. They lived their life as thieves, only because it was the only way to bring food to the table. But because the Hassasins wanted Maria they took away the two most inportant people in her life. They may seem like harded criminals, but if you knew them you would know that they were two beautiful soles that were cut short by_ them_ with no remorse.

_Love can make miracles, change everything,_

_Lift you from the darkness, and make your _

_Love is forever, when you fall, it's the greatest power of all._

Optimus felt his spark break at how sad Rachel was. This song she was singing was so beautiful and touching, he couldn't help but think how much it relates to what many of his comrades lost back on Cybertron. Elita...how he missed her so. He felt his eyes tear up slightly but he held it back as best as he could.

_Oh I still believe in destiny,_

_That you and I were meant to be._

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above,_

_'Cause I still believe, believe in love._

_Yes I still believe, believe in love._

Ratchet hugged Maria tenderly stroking her hair in hope to sooth her pain.

_I still believe in love,_

_(na na na, na nana, na na na, na nana)_

_I still believe, believe in love,_

_I still believe, believe in love._

Then Rachel took two bouquets of flowers and dropped it on the coffins. She fell on her knees and began to cry.

She didn't know how long has she cried for, only that a jacket was placed on her shoulders and she was brought to a hug. She numb of the cold, the rawness in her throat for crying so long. She blood was pulsing too much for her liking as her head pounded of pain. She embraced the warmth given to her, how those burly arms gave her the strength that she felt she lost. She allowed a few silent tears to fall as she murmured.

"Am I meant to be alone?"

"No," a deep voice answered. Rachel looks up as her grey eyes met his cobalt blue.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Ironhide told her as he held her.

Up on the church building a cloaked figure hid in the shadows as she rocked a bundle in her hands. She murmured to the bundle

"Soon Annabelle we will be free."

Maria had her eyes closed as her head was against the window of a certain hummer. The Autobots had all agreed to take their human companions at their own pace back to base. Maria looked outside as the rain streaked down on the window, as if the heavens began to cry for all those lives lost.

"Maria" the radio spoke with concern.

"I never had a chance to be at my parents funeral. I only only saw my parents die before me just when I looked back that second they told me to run. When they took me, when they experimented on me, my only thoughts were that I never got the chance to tell them good bye. I never really got the closure I needed" Maria told Ratchet while her voice began to crack.

Ratchet activated his holoform and held onto Maria as she began to sob once more. The radio began to play a familiar song.

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

_Spoken1:  
When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind  
and I will fight _

'I will fight for what I believe in' Maria thought

_The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from  
garden of delight _

_The dreams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our new kingdom_

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end

Spoken2:  
Hunt goes on

_deep in the night  
time to pray  
down on your knees  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light  
until my last  
breath I will fight( I will fight...) _

"I will fight for all those who suffered" Maria murmured

_Now realize  
the stars they die  
darkness has  
fallen in paradise_

but we'll be strong  
and we will fight  
against the  
creatures of the night

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end _

Ratchet tilts Maria chin up and whispers "What do you say, ready to fight once more except against them?"

Maria smiles "definitely. I take it that Roxie chewing all of you out must have done some good?"

Ratchet looked at Maria confused "What do you mean? She only yelled at Bumblebee for not coming clean earlier"

Maria froze as Sara's words came floating back. _"when I had that vision it seemed as if I was truly part of it, but no one saw me"_

The vison was as if I was part of it. I was right behind Roxie when she was yelling but that's impossible because I was behind the door when she began yelling.


	15. Nanobites and Frights

**I do not own anyone except the Witwicky family members, as well as Master and Mistress, kids ands and ninja characters except:**

**EthanPrime21 owns Rachel, Rainspiral owns Calico, Angel Prime owns Silverswipe/Angel, Shizuka Taiyou owns Naomi Myers**

**Also I'm going to start answering reviews from previous chapters.**

* * *

**Shizuka Taiyou** : Thank you for your support in my fan fic. I'm coping with the situation and bringing back my muse to this fanfic. Hope you enjoy this.

**Makkenna Witwicky** : I knew some confusion is going to arise but here is your answers to why Sara snapped at the Autobots. Thanks for your support here.

* * *

Sara POV

"MARIA!" I yelled out at the park. "MMAARRRIAA!" I yelled again. I rubbed my temples groaning at this. Its been a couple of days after the funeral, and the Autobots, Autobot friends and ex-Hassasins were busy training and getting full medical examinations. It was Maria's turn today, except she didn't know. Now I don't know what happened with Maria these past years, I had no contact with her, but today we all learned one new thing about Maria.

She is absolutely terrified of needles.

Naomi allowed Ratchet to medically examine us with her father's medical lab.

(I swear the girl is rich beyond reason.)

Anyway, none of us except Mikeala was in there when Maria panicked and made a run for it. Mikeala told us how Ratchet wanted to only take a blood sample from Maria and compare it to Mikeala's because a) they are related by blood and b) he wanted to see if he could find any changes in our human structure.

On the side note, I really wanted to know what was happening to us. Meaning Mikeala, Sam, Annabelle and I. How is it they can turn someone kind, like Rose into a bloodthirsty killer? The Rose I know was always against vengeance, death penalties, death wishes to another.

Ratchet still had the apparent mosquito that hit Annabelle and he found out that the serum that hit us was actually a diluted energon filled with nanobites.

Nanobites, Ratchet explained to me, were super tiny organisms that are like robots programmed to do what is asked. These nanobites live in really diluted energon in dormant state. Because the energon is really diluted, the Cybertonian body won't be able to register that a new source of energon has entered. Or a human won't be affected by the energon in any way. That is until they enter a new stream of liquid, the bloodstream. Just imagine the nanobites as millions and millions of really, really tiny M&M floating in a pale glowing liquid each a pale dull sort of colour. Suddenly the serum is injected into the blood stream and then the "M&M" outer shell crack open and these small robots (the nanobites) come out of these shells. Each group of nanobites are programmed to rewire and reform the structure of the human. First there are the doctor nanobites. They fix up any severe problems revolving the human's immune system. For instance if the human had a weak heart, the nanobites will end up attaching themselves to the heart and basically become part of the heart. Once the nanobites is attached to the heart, it liquifies and gets absorbed into the heart strengthening it.

The concept is the same if the person had asthma. Nanobites attached itself to the lung, liquified, gets absorbed into the lung and then we have stronger lungs.

If a person had a brain tumor, the nanobites would simply attack the growing tumor absorbing the tumor itself. It is really brilliant actually. The nanobites soon self destruct destroying the tumor itself. The nanobites repeat the process until allsigns of the tumor is destroyed. Then any damages to the brain, the nanobites repair it attaching themselves to the damaged organ.

That one part of the nanobites job at first. Then the other nanobites get into business. There are nanobites that attack the muscles, injecting and filling the muscles with self-repairing microfilaments. These self-repairing microfilaments strengthen the muscles providing better endurance to the human.

Then there is the skeletal nanobites. The nanobites attack the bone replacing it with another substance. Ratchet isn't too sure of what it is, but the skeleton becomes light and indestructible like aircraft ceramics. Everything from the skeleton to the humans teeth become powerful. Not to mention the teeth doesn't exactly get dirty but constantly remain pearly white and perfect.

This brings us to the sense nanobites. These nanobites attack the senses increasing them beyond average of a regular human making the senses razor sharp.

The nanobites job so far is fine until the brain nanobites come into play. Half of the nanobites attach themselves to the brain transferring information to defend and attack. So lets say a 10 year old kid had never seen a fight before, was then able to take down an opponent twice their age and height.

The other nanobites literally rewire the brain functions into having the human believe that it is the supreme being. At this point whenever the song is played, it turns someone harmless into a frighteningly, beautiful, bloodthirsty killer. Someone like Rose.

I gave Ratchet the idea into looking into the serums. Well not exactly. I somehow confessed to Bee and Ratchet that the only reason I exploded on them with my vision was because of my conscious. More like the beginning of my brain becoming rewired.

Okay, it doesn't seem like a good excuse, but I was literally hyperventilating thinking over what happened to me. At the meeting room, voices kept on repeating itself. The voice hissed darkly at me like a blizzard wind during a winter storm.

_**They betrayed you...they don't trust you...not even the Scout...he's been lonely for so lonnnnggg.**_

I was literally drawing blood from my palms as I attempted to keep control. I shouldn't lose my composure.

_**He is after all male...like all the others...they want control...**_

I was so close feeling that I was going to hurt someone/something.

_**Ssssoooo weak...foolish to believe that there was no one before you...**_

That was when I realized that the voice made sense. I never did ask Bee if there was anyone before me. I should have, but I didn't.

_**That is right...he mourned for his other...but he never told you...no one told your family what happened before...**_

"They never told us anything" I mutter back. I felt a pair of eyes whip to my direction, but I ignored it.

_**They think they can hide their dirty secret, can they?**_

"They can't" I hissed quietly.

_**Expose them...make them feel the shame they deserve...**_

"Shame they deserve" I hissed, with my eyes narrowing at the Autobots.

Bee's baby blue eyes widen in surprise as Sam's expression darkened in my direction and kicked me in the leg. But I ignored them.

That was when I snapped.

Ratchet and Bee confronted me after only to find out that my brain is already rewiring itself to rethink my loyalties.

Bee forgave me for what I said, but I couldn't help but think it's my fault for giving in.

"MMMMMAAAAAARRRIIIIIAAAA!" I shouted again at the park.

"Geez princess, any louder and you'll become mute like your boyfriend there." Calico complained from the tree in the park. I look up to see Calico hanging upside down on a tree branch as she rubs her temples.

I roll my eyes, "sorry Calico, I keep forgetting your a bit hearing sensitive." I mutter

Now Calico rolled her eyes. She swung off the tree branch landing with cat like grace to the ground while I leaned against the tree.

"Alright, spill" Calico demands.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Listen, your not a blondie, blondie unlike some I know," Calico began lecturing me. I only raised an eyebrow.

"Besides me, and my hair isn't blonde unlike some who mix up shampoo with bleach." Calico added. "Listen, ever since you went snapping at the bots there you seem going and acting all distant and "

I tried to look at her with a doe expression, but it didn't work.

"Liken Bee instead of acting all chipper and stuff, he seems to go acting all depressed in his emo corner." Calico began telling me.

Emo corner? Bee?

"It's not going to hurt you to talk to Bee, at least acknowledge him. As nauseating it can be watching a pair going lovey dovey at times, it-is-normal-to-argue" Calico emphasized shaking my shoulders at her last words.

"But I literally accused him-" I began to protest.

Calico puts her hand on my mouth "da-da, you will not argue with me. Or so help me I will lock you guys in the same room until you sort yourself out." Calico threatens with her blue green eyes piercing at me.

I nodded.

Calico then oddly enough goes all chipper. "Perfect, here's your chance."

Before I could register what was about to happen, Calico pulled me away from the tree and literally shoved me away. I gave a small yelp until a pair of warm arms caught me and I found my self looking into a pair of baby blue eyes.

"Hi" I croaked.

"I said converse not those one word conversations!" Calico complains.

Bee looks to Calico,"Ironhide and Rachel, they are by the playground. In case your interested."

Calico rubs her hands together. "Perfect I need to practice on my matchmaking skill" then she left.

Bee turns to me as I straighten up.

"We need to talk or at least get through that brain of yours that I'm not upset at you" Bee tells me.

Mikeala POV

Only Ratchet, Naomi and I stayed in the house looking for Maria. If I know her well, she has a habit of hiding in plain sight.

I was watching over Naomi's shoulders as she looked over her electronic blueprints of her house.

She was checking if there were any heat signatures in the insides or nearby her house.

"Air vent 28, by the living room" Naomi announces as she showed me the screen. I saw the traces of the air vents and a red blinking dot.

"Mikeala, let Ratchet know, I will stay here to see if she makes a move." Naomi tells me.

I nodded and made my way to the living room. When I got there, I could hear some faint sobbing.

This makes me wonder how much of my cousin I do not know.

I picked up my phone and called Ratchet.

"Ratchet here" he answered. It sounded as if Ratchet was slightly preoccupied with his thoughts; he must be continuing to blame himself for Maria's sudden disappearance.

"She is in the air vent in the house, not exactly in best condition" I said hesitantly as I looked back at the vent.

"_How the hell did Maria manage to fit in the vent?"_ I thought.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asks in distress. I wonder if he was feeling terrible for letting Maria get scared like that.

"_To sugar coat it, or rub it in that is the question."_ I thought. I decided to let Ratchet suffer a bit more. I did tell him to be careful with Maria. I don't care if Maria has a crush on him, I will make Ratchet suffer for making my younger cousin cry.

"Well…she's crying…and huddled up in the farthest reaches of the vent. I can't reach her. Well no one can get in without the risk of having the vent collapse." I explained to Ratchet, half expecting him to explode hearing what I'm saying.

"Thank you Mikeala, I will be right over. Just…keep her there, alright?" The dejected medic replied. Moments later Ratchet was barreling down the hallway, skidding to a stop in front of the vents. His holoform was disheveled and I could see his eyes were dimmed with frustration as well as being greatly upset at the current situation.

Maria's POV

I heard hushed voices at the entrance in the vent I'm in. I look up to see Ratchet's dejected blue optics scanning her hunched form. I watched as the medic wince at my blotched face and bloodshot eyes. I bit my lip, of course expecting myself to look like a mess.

"Listen Maria, I am so sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to scare you but I just had so much on my processor." he told me as he bowed his head, eyes/optics dimming even further in sadness. He didn't expect for her to forgive him but winced at the ferocity of her response.

"How could you do it in the first place! I told you clearly my side of the story! How else was the serums made! It was trial and error on me! They experimented on me! They injected me with nanobites, after nanobites all while I was strapped to a table! I was helpless! I was in agony every single second of my existence there and I wanted to die!" I exclaim with fresh tears running down her cheeks.

I heard Ratchet and Mikeala winced at my sharp tone. They retreated away from the vent and conversed a bit. I heard Ratchet leave the room while Mikeala made an attempt to coax me out of the vent.

"Maria…come on out. I'm sure that Ratchet meant no harm. We have something to give you and I think you'll enjoy it if you come out of that vent." Mikeala told me soothingly. It sort of reminded me of the way mom use coax me out of my hiding places whenever I got scared.

"Why? So he can poke me with needles? I don't want to relive my memories over again." I told Mikeala, curling into an even tighter ball. "It was horrible 'Keala" I added shuddering.

I heard some murmuring voices, one that I think it's Sam's. I saw Mikeala from the vent being handed something and placed a charcoal black fluff ball on the ground, and watched as it poked its head in the vent. It mewled softly, walking up to my lap, and pawed at the material of my pants. I jumped a bit but then chuckled softly as the kitten rubbed its head against my knees.

"Hey there, little guy. What are you doing here?" I said softly, uncurling somewhat, and stroking the kitten's back. In the background I could faintly hear Ratchet, Mikeala and Sam congratulating each other. I smiled, maybe I could give a Ratchet a chance. I was about to move when something attached to the kitten's collar caught my attention.

A small note could be seen attached to the collar of the kitten, barely visible against the kitten's charcoal fur. I took a deep breath, composing myself before I took the note from the Kitten's collar read it.

"_**Please forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you so. I will admit that I am a slagging fragger at times but I didn't mean any harm**_." the note read. I chuckle slightly at his wording.

"Best get out there" I thought as I scooped the kitten up in my arms and crept toward the opening, peering through the opening towards Mikeala, Ratchet and Sam.

"Alright. I forgive you, Ratchet. I'm also sorry that I overreacted…the needle brought back some bad memories. Just…let me get used to the needle on my own time - especially if we will be testing often." I said, apologizing. I cradled the kitten in my arms, giggling as the fluffy one licked my face.

Ratchet relaxed at my actions. "I'm glad you like the kitten because the little guy is for you. He is supposed to keep you company for the meantime, while we are.. ya, you get it" Ratchet finished lamely. I didn't notice much of Ratchet's expression, but Mikeala and Sam seemed to be sharing a look.

"Thanks, But…why? I don't deserve such a present as this." I questioned momentarily as I absentmindedly stroked the kitten's fur. Then I turned to Mikeala "what do you think 'Keala? Would you think Mittens would be a good name"

Sam raised an eyebrow at me. "Mittens? Out of all the names you can give the cat you call him Mittens?"

I was about to respond when a sharp pain inflicted my arm while I was unaware of what happened. The kitten shrank back in my arms a bit, hissing at the offending medic. Soon, Ratchet had all the blood he needed and slid the needle from my arm, putting a bandage over the bloody little hole.

"Wait here while I scan the contents. It won't take very long." Ratchet chided, poking me in the forehead. I giggled, swatting at the holoforms hand playfully as he laughed softly. I glanced to see Mikeala smiling happily; well I couldn't blame her since it is the first time I'm actually laughing after all these years.

"Thanks for the kitten. He's really cute. His fur is especially soft." she said.

Sam then began grumbling about needing to be paid for being errand boy. Mikeala just swats Sam's arm playfully as I sat on the floor cross legged while Mittens chased her tail.

"To answer your question Sam, Notice how the her fur is charcoal black everywhere but her paws, stomach and tail." I told Sam as I watched Mittens trying to swat her tail.

Ratchet POV

I looked over the results comparing Maria and Mikeala's blood work. It is just as we feared. The nanobites has indeed been implanted in Maria's mind and the tests show that Mikeala has been infected and already being taken over by it.

The theory to destroy the nanobites rewiring our allies brains is by sending a different frequency, either damage or destroy the nanobites trying to reprogram the human.

It also somehow led Maria into a premonition about the Hassasins. It is only a matter of time until we are up against the Hassasins.

I just don't know how much longer it would be until all our allies turn into out enemies.


End file.
